Project Icarus
by Morbicity
Summary: My first fanfic. Bioware owns all rights to Mass Effect.. Shepard survived the destruction of the Reapers, and has, for almost seven years, been kept and cared for on a secret Medical vessel, by the Council. Nobody knows she survived and she is desperate to find her friends and introduce Garrus to the daughter he has never met. But things take a sinister turn
1. If They Could See Me Now

Chapter 1:If they could see me now.

"Mommy?"

The little girl jumped onto her mother's bed. Her blazing blue eyes focusing on the sleeping form. Her hair was the same shade of red as her mothers, and she had some of the same facial features, the same nose, the same mouth and jawline. However her tough grey skin, crest, talons and sharp pointed teeth revealed the turian in her blood. Her hair flowed under her crest freely. Despite the fact she was a cross species she was indeed a pretty child.

Her mother groaned, she was still weak. Davina had never known her mother to be well. She never understood the nature of her mother's condition, or why she was so badly scarred, and she never questioned it. But right now Davina wanted a story, and she was going to make damn sure her mother told it.

"Mommy, tell me another story about the Normandy." Whined Davina, with her dual chords.

Her mother sighed softly, and moved into a sitting position to make room for her daughter. It had been six years since the reapers were destroyed. six years 10 months to be exact. She mused at the irony of the situation. Here she was with her six year old daughter telling tales about the Normandy and its crew...the daring exploits and ferocious battles; her daughter never knowing that she, Jane Shepard had been a key character in that whole event.

Commander Shepard had expected to die on the Crucible. She never expected to be found by council scouts hoping to recover as much as they could from the debris. She was barely clinging to life, when she was brought here. This ex-cerberus base that now served as a scientific base and home of project Icarus.

The biggest surprise was Davina. She was the answer to her father's curiosity..

_Maybe find out what a human-Turian baby looks like_

Her heart raced at the thought of her lover, Garrus Vakarian. She would do anything to be nuzzled by his mandible again, but alas, she was forbidden to leave the station. Although it had been six years, her wounds were still healing. Her body was too weak to fight any infection, and the Council had made the decision to retire her, here in secret.

People believed her dead, and the Council wanted to keep that belief going. They felt they owed it to her to keep her and the child safe. But she never imagined they would go to these lengths. Denying her the right to send a message to her friends, or her Archangel.

She could see Garrus in Davina, his eyes, his passion. Davina loved hearing stories of Archangel, and Shepard loved telling them. The child deserved to know something about her father, and she loved that he was a hero, albeit a vigilante.

"Which story?"

"Any, tell me about Daddy again, Archangel. Or how about the time they took on the collectors?"

Shepard giggled gently at her daughter's excitement.

"How about I tell you where you got your name from?

The little girl stared at her mother intently. This was a story she had never heard before. She loved new stories.

The door to the sterile apartment they inhabited opened, two women walked in. Shepard smiled in acknowledgement. Of course they were here, on the station. They were the best at what they did, it was they who had saved her life when she was found.

"Davina shall we go play?" Asked the younger of the two women.

Davina looked at her, disappointment in her eyes.

"Mommy was going to tell me where my name came from" sulked the child.

"Well, if it's ok with Mommy, I'll tell the story instead, Miri needs to take care of her right now."

"It's ok, Orianna" smiled Shepard "You two have fun"

Davina watched her mother as Orianna Lawson lead her away. Miranda Lawson smiled at her friend as she examined her scars.

"She's definitely your daughter."

"Yeah." Shepard mused "Any luck with the council?"

"They still won't let you leave. I Tried, really I did. Apparently your "sacrifice" was an inspiring example to all."

"six Years Miranda, they're keeping me here as a sick trophy."

"Look, I understand how you feel. They hired me because I brought you back to life. I've taken care of you all these years. I know how desperate you are to get back out there, but the Council won't hear of it. It's taken six years to get you to this stage. I admit Davina's birth slowed progress down. "

"I know they aren't keeping me here due to ill health"

Miranda sat on the bed and brushed back a stray lock of hair behind Shepard's ear.

"True." She said softly "Shepard you sacrificed a lot to save so many. The Icarus Project's whole objective was to restore you. Ok this process is slower, but there are less resources, and the fact you were pregnant complicated everything. The Council don't want to lose you. Not now. You are the greatest treasure in this universe."

"So definitely a sick trophy" Shepard nodded, glad she had won that little argument.

"Pretty much" laughed Miranda.

Shepard got out of bed, movement still sore after all this time. She walked over to the observation window opposite and gazed helplessly at the vastness of space. She missed everyone. Her friends had probably created new lives for themselves now it was over, and Garrus had probably moved on.

That was an unwelcome thought, however it was also a calming one.

_He deserves to be happy_

She just wished he had gotten the chance to know his daughter.


	2. Prisoners of Gratitude

Hey guys. I know its taken so long but I work a lot so I don't get a lot of time to do this. :)

Chapter 2 : Prisoners of Gratitude

"We aren't your typical mercenaries" Stated the Human leader matter-of-factly.

Although the woman wore full body armour, she stood as though it weighed nothing. The Salarian watched her nervously as she fingered her assault rifle. He had not dealt with this new breed of mercenary. Unlike Eclipse, The Blood Pack and The Blue Suns, these were not mindless guns chasing their next payment, Arcis were smart, organised and effective.

"You want us to do the job, fine we want details. There has to be more to this than just a simple grab and run."

She was annoyed, agitated. She didn't have time for cryptics. She wanted to get on and do her job. But she wasn't an idiot. She wasn't going to send her people into the unknown, towards possible doom. There had to be a catch...

There was always a catch.

"The target is being kept on a secret, high security space station. "

"Well it's not so secret if you know about it."

The Salarian shook his head impatiently. There was so much to do, so many things to prepare. He did not have time for this woman's satire.

"The target MUST be acquired, at all costs."

"Well, I'm going to need all the details."

* * *

Davina gazed at the statue. She had never met the man, he died before she was even born. But her mother had told her stories of him. He inspired so many people. He was a leader, a soldier and a voice for humanity. But she had no idea her mother had named her after him.

She smiled at the image of David Anderson. Most little girls would be upset that their mothers had named them after a man. Davina was not most girls. She was proud that she had been named after a hero. A real hero.

Orianna had only just finished telling her this story. It wasn't quite the same as when her mother told the stories. Shepard would have held her close to her and stroked her hair. She would have gazed at Davina lovingly with her single blue eye,thick scars covering where the right eye should have been. Her voice would have been soft, enticing. As much as she adored Orianna, she wasn't her Mommy.

"David Anderson was a great man and your mother really respected him. He was like a father to her."

Davina's awe turned to sadness. Orianna noticed it, and squeezed the small child's hand lovingly.

"I wish I knew my daddy."

"I know sweetheart."

"Mommy tells so many stories but it's not the same. I want to meet him."

"I'm sorry, but you know you can't. I really do wish you could, but it's just not possible."

"But why?"

Orianna pulled Davina into a tight hug and silently answered her by kissing her crest. She knew what it meant for Davina to meet Garrus, for Shepard to be reunited with her lover. But it was not possible. The Council had banned all communications to and from the station. Shepard and her daughter were prisoners of their hosts gratitude.

It was cruel that Davina was never to know the truth. She had been raised to believe that her mother was just an extremely unlucky survivor of the Reaper invasion. She was never to know what Commander Jane Shepard had accomplished. That was the condition that the Council had made...

Shepard could keep and raise her child, as long as Davina remained blissfully ignorant.

Orianna released the small girl from her grip and staggered to her feet. This base had been built purely to heal and keep Shepard alive. Since the retrieval of her badly burnt and scarred body, the base had expanded. Now it resembled the Citadel, Shepard and Davina even had their own apartment, although strict quarantine procedures were in place due to Shepard's condition, nonetheless Davina called it home.

Davina took Orianna's hand, indicating that it was time to return.

They walked slowly, mainly to give Miranda time to finish treating Shepard. Davina being a typical six-year-old, skipping alongside her, finding wonder in everything she saw, despite the fact that this place held no surprises.

Or so Orianna thought...

They were almost within reach of the apartment. It was in sight. But everything happened so fast.

There was an explosion... Gunfire... Darkness. It felt as though it had been hours. The only sound was the terrified weeping of Davina. The base was secure, this should never have happened.

She could feel the little girl clutching her arm.

"It's OK, Davina. It'll be OK."

At least Orianna hoped it would be.

* * *

"She's my daughter!"

Shepard was beside herself. This was her greatest fear.

"We are doing everything we can" The Asari Councillor tried to be reassuring, but that just pissed Shepard off more.

"I did everything you asked" ranted Shepard "I stayed here, I never contacted the Normandy, never got in touch with her father. All you had to do was keep her safe."

Miranda just stood watching. Her own sister had been taken. Shepard could do all the talking. She was always good at that. With Davina gone, the Council had no hold over Shepard. She would follow her daughter to the farthest reaches of the universe.

"If I have to grab a shuttle myself I will. Davina and Orianna could be at the mercy of slavers, or much worse."

The thought of her lost family on Mindoir played heavilly on her mind. That would not be the fate of her daughter, or her friend.

"Calm down" pleaded the Turian Councillor , "We are already making arrangements. We are bringing in the best. We will bring your child home."

She shook her head. That wasn't enough.

"When you forbade me to leave, you swore that this could never happen. You told me that the base was secure. How the hell am I supposed to trust anything you say? I am not going to just sit here and hope for the best."

"We don't expect you to. Like I said, we are bringing in the best."

Shepard folded her arms. Her badly scarred right arm tucked under her left. She focussed her remaining pale blue eye on the Turian. They had forgotten how formidable she could be, now losing her child reminded them of who exactly they were dealing with. The woman who defeated Soverign, the Collectors and the Reapers. The woman who not only cured the genophage, or resisted Leviathan's indoctrination, but who also united a troubled universe. This made the Council uneasy, nervous even.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring my baby home."

She turned and signalled Miranda to cut the connection to the vid com, before they could argue with her. She meant every single word that she had said.  
Whoever they were, whoever they were working for, they weren't going to get away with this.


	3. Nightmares

Oh why not upload this now, I already part wrote this when I wrote chapter one and I'm proud of myself for getting it done so quickly. You will have to bare with me trying to upload new chapters. Work sort of takes priority, which is a pain in the ... well enjoy :-)

Chapter 3: Nightmares

Spectre Kaiden Alenko watched his crew as they hurried about the ship. Many new faces that he now had to get to know. However, the loyalty that bound Shepard's friends had remained. They were a family, none wanted to leave the Normandy. Kaiden was not going to force them either. Shepard's death had strengthened the bond between them, they shared in the love of their Commander, and the grief of her passing.

Adjusting to being in command of the Normandy was difficult. This was Shepard's ship. Her memory, her essence, remained here. Kaiden drew strength from that fact. He had learned a great deal from her. She was a good woman, who helped and listened to her crew. She was missed a great deal. Kaiden had also learned forgiveness.

When he first heard about her and Garrus, he felt betrayed. He knew it was his own fault. If he had not treated her the way he did back on Horizon, all those years ago, she would probably have never sought comfort with Garrus. He loved Shepard, and losing her due to his own callousness was his biggest regret.

He had no ill feeling towards his Turian shipmate. Even Kaiden knew true love when he saw it. Garrus had always been there for her, so it made sense she would reach out to him. Species had nothing to do with it. Seeing Garrus heartbroken after Shepard was declared dead made him sympathetic to his rival. He knew how it felt to lose her, how alone he had felt. He had swallowed his pride and comforted his ex's lover.

Despite everything they had sacrificed, things were finally starting to come together at last. It had taken almost seven years to get over half the Mass Relays working. The Council had expanded, now it included the Quarians, The Volus and not surprisingly the Krogan, plus a few other races. Each race, having proved themselves where it mattered, now had a place on the Council.

"Kaiden, there's an urgent transmission coming in from the Council."

Kaiden turned and almost ran to the Comm room. No doubt another Relay had been finished and needed testing. That was pretty much the Normandy's function since they had managed to find their way back to the Sol system.

As he approached Vid Comm he quickly caught his breath and steadied his demeanour. Tidying his hair he activated the key pad.

It was Admiral Hackett, or Councillor Hackett as it was now. The battered war veteran saluted Kaiden, and Kaiden returned the gesture.

"Looking good Alenko, I figured you'd be more of a mess after that last relay test."

"It was rough sir, I admit it. But, hey, I have one heck of a crew."

"That you do son. She'd be proud of you all."

Kaiden desperate to change the topic, coughed.

"You... er... wanted me Sir?"

Hackett seemed a little uncomfortable, but gave no trace in his voice.

"I have a mission for you and your team. Top secret."

"I'm listening Sir."

* * *

_Garrus loved calibrating the big guns. It was a welcome distraction from everything else that was going on. The main battery was always his favourite hiding place. He heard the doors open and lifted his_ _head. There she was. The red haired beauty smiled as she moved towards him._

_He held out his arm to touch her.._

_To feel her soft skin, her shoulder length red hair. He wanted to kiss those red lips and gaze lovingly into those pale blue eyes._

_But his hand moved right through her. He tried desperately to hold a part of her..._

_Suddenly tears began to fall down those beautiful pale cheeks, as she burst into flames..._

Garrus cried out. It was a dream. Only a dream.

He recalled his last night with his love, when she had woken with a start.

"_Bad dream?"_

_"Do you ever get them?"_

He had told her that he didn't. That he expected the worst. He told her that dreaming about bad things were just a waste of good sleep.

Now the dreams kept coming. If only he had avoided that damned vehicle, she would never have had him evacuated from the fight. He could have saved her...

Or, at least, joined her at the bar.

He had planned their future so many times in his head. True biology probably wouldn't co-operate, but, Shepard would have been an amazing mother. He had planned, before she destroyed the Reapers, to propose. He even bought her a ring with some rare Turian gems, but he lost his nerve. Now he wished he hadn't. He wished he'd married her there and then when they were on shore leave. He had so many regrets.

The door opened, startling him. It was just Kaiden.

"You OK, Garrus?"

"Me, I'm fine."

Kaiden knew better, but he wasn't going to push him.

"You never showed for the briefing, I assumed you were down here."

"I..um..fell asleep."

"Well we finally got some action. Hackett's assigned us to look for a missing kid."

"Kid? Well I suppose it's a refreshing change from Relay testing."

"We have to go to some hidden base in the Sol system to get a proper brief."

"They couldn't just do it over the comm?"

Kaiden shrugged

"Probably the same reason the base is such a secret. We'll see soon enough. Joker says we'll be there in a few hours."

With that Kaiden left. Garrus stood and rested his hand on the big gun. He needed to calibrate something.

The mission was a mystery, it involved saving some poor kid. Garrus chuckled to himself

"Your kind of mission" he said, staring at the woman sat in the centre of the picture he had hung in the battery.

The picture Shepard had insisted on having taken, in her apartment, after the whole incident with her clone. She looked so beautiful, so carefree. He had sat beside her, full of love and passion. What he would give to hold her again. To breath in her scent.

"Spirits, I miss you" he whispered.


	4. Politics

OK, another chapter done so yay. Thanks for all the reviews guys xxx. (I know its short, and I apologise)

* * *

Chapter 4: Politics

Hackett prepared himself for the political storm that was heading his way. He hadn't discussed getting the Normandy involved in the search for Davina Shepard with the rest of the council. But they had promised the Commander the best, and Hackett wanted to make damn sure she had it. He owed her that much.

"This was not your decision to make, Councillor" Councillor Tevos stated calmly "The Normandy has an essential duty testing the relays. It is the only ship equipped to do so."

"A promise was made, Councillor."

"We are well aware of the promise made" the Asari sighed.

"However it does not automatically give humanity the right to make these decisions" Councillor Sparatus interjected.

"None of us would be here if not for Shepard, she almost died trying to save us."

"We do not dispute that, the point of the matter is that we should have discussed this and reached a consensus."

The meeting was going pretty much the way Hackett expected He knew that the Turian, Asari and Salarian councillors would disapprove. But they no longer represented the races as a whole. Now there were more than three council members. Now each race was represented, much to the annoyance of the original three members.

Hackett closed his eyes and took a frustrated breath.

"I think the majority here agrees that only the best will do."

He glanced at the other Council members. The Krogan grunted in agreement. Nods and applause followed from the other races. The three original members looked at each other uncomfortably. They had clearly lost their argument.

"Very well Councillor, the Normandy will be assigned to find the child. But they cannot discover that we are keeping Shepard here. They cannot know that the child is hers."

"What about the Commander? She won't be able to just sit back and do nothing."

The Assari Councillor smiled.

"She has no choice. She is forbidden to leave. She is fully aware of what will happen if she defies us."

"Using that kid is immoral. Regardless to whether she's on base or not."

The Turian Councillor coughed

"Maybe so, but Shepard is now property of the Council."

"She's a living being. She saved all our asses, she deserves more than this."

The Salarian shook his head.

"Indeed she survived, but only due to our intervention. You forget that your place with the council is merely symbolic. You have no real power here. She is lucky that she was allowed to continue with the pregnancy despite our protests. That child has so much potential for scientific research, but we allowed her to raise it."

The anger was beginning to build within Hackett. Shepard was Alliance through and through. Even whilst she was working with Cerberus, she was an Alliance soldier. He had a duty to the Commander and her daughter. The fact that they were being described as possessions cut deeply into him. He cared about Shepard, as much as Anderson had. He wasn't prepared to keep her out of this.

She had every right to want to save her daughter.

* * *

Tali Zorah and Garrus were happily sharing a bottle of Turian Brandy. Once a month they liked to sit together and relive the good old days.

"Did you hear? Hackett ordered that we sterilise the Cargo deck?"

"Seriously?"

"Sure, its so sterile down there I could take my suit off and dance in the nude, I wouldn't even catch a sniffle"

Garrus chuckled at the thought.

"We could sell tickets, would be one hell of a show."

"Apparently we are taking on a top secret cargo to help find the child. Hackett hasn't gone into any real detail, just that the rest of the Council can't know."

"Isn't Ra'an a Council Member?"

"Yes, but it is only a symbolic title. The old Council doesn't want to share power."

"Why would they? They only want to know if it serves them."

Tali sighed softly, "Like when they ignored Shepard's warnings about the Reapers."

Garrus looked down at his glass, the humour had left his eyes.

"Yeah," he murmured, sadly "exactly like that."

Tali reached out and squeezed his hand. She realised what she had said.

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. I just hoped it would get easier."

"Keelah, you loved her. It's not something you can forget."

Garrus looked at his friend.

"I still do. Even though she's gone, it still feels like she's here."

Tali reached out, and gently rested her hand on Garrus' chest.

" She is always in your heart, Keelah, as she will always be in mine."

* * *

Kasumi was out of her element. Hackett had never asked to speak to her before. She knew it had something to do with the mission to rescue the kid. People only really wanted her help when they wanted something and they didn't want to take the strictly legal approach. She had never really needed to be present in Vid Comm. Usually she would only enter out of boredom, to eavesdrop on crew conversation. She had definitely enjoyed that particular pastime.

"Good to see you Ms Goto."

"You too, Councillor. You wanted to speak with me?"

Hackett seemed uncomfortable. Kasumi wasn't surprised by this. He was a very "by-the-book" kind of guy.

"As you are aware, I am sending the Normandy on a mission to rescue a missing child."

"Sure, swing in, grab the kid and save the day."

"Indeed."

"I'm assuming you need something... not necessary within the rules."_  
_

"You could say that."

"Well it's the only time people need me. So I take it this kid doesn't exactly "belong" to your Space Station?"

Hackett shook his head.

"Nothing like that. The girl is a resident of the station."

She put her hands on her hips and started pacing.

"Then what do you need me for."

"Major Alenko has confirmed that the Cargo deck has been sterilised."

"Now you're being evasive. What is this about?"

Kasumi was beginning to lose patience. She didn't like these games, unless she was the one playing them.

Hackett sighed. He seemed to be looking around his office. Making sure nobody was listening. He lowered his voice.

"When the Normandy docks, Major Alenko and the crew will be meeting the Council for a full brief."

"Yeah, everyone seems to be getting excited about the mission. Relay testing is very boring."

"Ms Goto, I'm going to send you the coordinates for a secure area on base. You need to be in and out before the end of that briefing."

This had her full attention.

"You want to test my skills on a secure Council base? How exciting."

"Providing you can pull it off, Ms Goto. This must be done quickly, and nobody on base can suspect."

"I'm the best at what I do." Kasumi was slightly affronted.

Hackett smiled broadly.

"God I hope so."


	5. Smoke and Mirrors

Ok you probably guessed where this was going. I know the chapters are a bit short so hopefully I can make it up with this one :) ...Don't worry we are nowhere near the end yet, and I want to thank you all for being so patient and positive xx

Chapter 5: Smoke And Mirrors

* * *

The new suit looked constrictive. Far more so than the loose fitting, sterile, pale blue cotton like clothes she had been used to wearing since she awoke on the station. It was very similar to the Quarian suits. Ra'an was holding it back as a surprise for the seventh anniversary of Shepard's victory over the Reapers. It was to be a gift so that she could finally leave the sterile apartment and explore the base for herself, with her little girl.

Now Commander Jane Shepard would try the new suit for herself. Not as the gift that the Quarian Councillor had intended it to be, instead, it would be used to help find her missing child.

Hackett and Ra'an had arranged everything, all she had to do was get changed and wait. But she was hesitant. She had defied the other Councillors once before; and they had retaliated by taking away the one thing in the universe that she had left. Indeed she had been allowed to have Davina back in her care a few days later. But they would forever use her child to keep her in line.

She was scared, but she loved her daughter. Cerberus, Leviathan, The Collectors, even Harbinger, she would take them all on again if it meant she had Davina back home, where she belonged.

Motherhood suited her better than she ever thought possible. She lived and breathed for her little Turian-Human miracle. If it was not for her daughter, she would have given up a long time ago. Davina kept her going. Now her little girl was gone, and Shepard once again felt lost.

She scanned her new suit, checking the seals. If she was going to survive outside her specially adapted apartment, the suit needed to be secure, it needed to be an impenetrable barrier against the tiniest infection.

Finally, she checked her mask. It had superior air filters, to make every breath sterile enough for her fragile body. Ra'an had also informed her that the mask would also distort her voice. It hurt that she still had to lie to her friends, to Garrus. She wanted to tell them everything. She wanted to jump into Garrus' arms and kiss away all those years she had missed by his side. She wanted to be a family with the Turian she loved and _their _daughter.

But Hackett had made it clear. There would be ramifications for her escape from the base. She would be punished for leaving, but maybe they would be more lenient if she kept the Council's secret. She was desperate, she couldn't just sit there and hope for the best. She had be on that team. _Her_ team.

_"Don't worry honey, Mommy's coming to get you."_

She took a deep breath and started to get changed

* * *

Kaiden expected strict security measures, but this was something else. Clearance had to be authorised, pass codes given and the ship had to go through quarantine procedures, just to get this far, the docking bay. He half expected a Turian cavity search. The base, although smaller in comparison, had many similarities with the old Citadel.

Once they were cleared by security, Hackett was there to greet them.

"Good to see you again, Major"

Kaiden took his hand warmly. Hackett then took the chance to greet the rest of the crew. When it came to Garrus' turn, he lingered, studying the Turian with a curious expression on his face. Garrus seemed uncomfortable with this unusual show of attention. Hackett, realising this, quickly let go of his talon.

"I am really glad you all could make it."

"Most of us, at least, Sir" responded Kaiden, apologetically "Javik wanted to stay on board and Kasumi, well you know about her."

Hackett shuffled, nervously.

"Well, still a good turn out, Major."

"So how's Council life treating you, Sir?"

"It's a pain in the ass, to be completely honest Alenko, I preferred war with the Reapers to all this political backstabbing."

"You are still the voice of Humanity, it's an important job, Sir."

Hackett smiled at Kaiden "Son, I do my best. But, the original Council members just love to remind us who is really in charge."

Hackett motioned for the others to follow him, the crew obliged.

They took in all the sights the base had to offer. The residents mostly seemed to be scientists and quite possibly their families. Liara and Tali linked arms as they gazed up at the large statue of Anderson that dominated the centre of the path they were following. The figure was standing to attention.

On closer inspection, they noticed a golden plaque. It was inscribed.

"_United with the rest of the Council, we have the strength to overcome any obstacle. When the Reapers come, we must stand side by side. We must fight against them as one. And together we can drive them back into dark space! " Admiral David Edward Anderson_

Garrus shook his head in disgust. Not at the likeness of Anderson, but there was nothing of _her_ here.

"_Why should there be? You warned them and they ignored you. They will never respect you. They will never appreciate the price you paid."_

Walking on, Hackett led them to a large conference room, the rest of the Council were already seated. Ra'an indicated for them all to sit down.

Councillor Tevos nodded her head.

"Major Alenko, I would like to formally welcome you and your crew to Palisade"

* * *

Kasumi loved this base. The security encryptions to get this far were child's play. But the fact that this was an order from Hackett himself, made everything super fun.

The plan was simple. Get in, get the package and get the hell out.

Hackett had even been considerate enough to warn her that she was headed to a highly protected, sterile area. The alarms had been a slight challenge. But nothing Kasumi couldn't handle.

Despite all the precautions, this area wasn't protected by guards, but there were plenty of cameras. Her tactical cloak really came in handy.

She smiled as she approached her destination. She swiped her omnitool over the keypad. It took less than a minute for it to hack all the pass codes. The door beeped, and instantly opened.

Kasumi gazed at the figure in front of her. Despite her Quarian style suit, the woman was clearly human.

The woman seemed nervous, as she picked up a small bag.

Kasumi pressed the message pad on her omnitool and read the final part of Hackett's instructions.

"_Once you have entered the secure apartments, you will meet a woman in a specially adapted suit. She is the package. You must get her onto the Normandy without drawing attention. Once she is aboard, she must be moved into the cargo deck, which you are aware, has been especially sterilised for her arrival. Good luck Miss Goto."__  
_

"I never stole a person before" she mused.

Clearing the message from her tool, she smiled at the woman kindly.

"If we're going to do this then I need you to listen to me _very_ carefully."

* * *

"As you are all aware, a child has been abducted from our station."

Tevos seemed impatient, irritated even. Maybe because the Council felt that the Relay tests were their main priority. Which she had spent the last couple of hours making clear to the crew.

Kaiden placed his hands on his head "What I don't really understand, Councillor, why is the kid so important? I mean, why not send C-SEC?"

Tevos glared at one of the staff. The young Assari quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Tali's little outburst didn't phase Miranda as she made her way to the centre of the room.

"Miss Lawson, if you would.." Tevos rushed her on.

"As you are all aware, three days ago a child was abducted from Palisade base. The infiltrators were a new breed of mercenary. We have never seen these mercs before. They were smart. Resourceful even."

"A smart merc?" Garrus chuckled "could've done with those guys on Omega, that would have made an interesting challenge."

"The point," Miranda slowly getting irritated "they took the child and her minder, at gun point, off the station. Davina is a hybrid, the first of her kind. Who knows what they are putting her through?"

"Hybrid?" Tali's interest was suddenly piqued. "A cross species child?"

"Other species breed with Assari most of the time." Liara stated, curiously.

Miranda looked, nervously, at the Councill, then back at the crew.

"Er...Davina is not Assari." She took a long breath "She's half Human, half Turian..."

"What?"

Garrus glared at her, disbelieving.

"It's not possible. It can't be..."

Thoughts raced through his head. If a Turian-Human child were possible, then the future he had dreamed of, it could have been possible. He and Shepard could have become parents, raised a family together. But now, now she was gone. He would never see her smile again, feel the softness of her skin and now, now that he had learned it could have been possible... She would never be here to bear his child.

"Sorry, I... I... Erm.. I need to get out of here."

He turned to Kaiden, almost desperately.

"See you on the Normandy."

Garrus raced out. Not even glancing back at the confused faces of the rest of the crew.

He needed space, air.

No. No that's wrong. He didn't need that. Not space, not air...

He needed her.


	6. Back Where I Belong

Here we are another update :D

Thank you all for the lovely reviews (and your amazing patience.) Once again I apologise for the short chapter but small updates are better than none xxx

* * *

Chapter 6: Back Where I Belong

Kasumi left her in the cargo deck, as Hackett commanded. Taking a moment to adjust to her surroundings, she began to feel more at ease. The Normandy always felt like home. Although it had been almost seven years, it felt as though she had never left. If only Davina were here, she would love this.

A small bunk had been erected for her. It had been a long, long time since she ha slept in such a small bed. Even her bed on base was large enough for at least two. However, the single bunk did not bother her. She was willing to do anything to save her daughter, plus, it was nice to finally be free of Palisade. If only for a short time.

Eventually she would have to face the crew. She couldn't hide in the Cargo bay forever. It would kill her to deceive to them; but it was necessary. She ensured that the door was secure and removed her helmet. It felt good to breathe in the Normandy, despite the fact that this air was sterile. This was home. She belonged here, on _her_ ship, amongst the people she loved.

She took a long deep breath, as she captured her reflection on one of the surfaces. She had never seen the extent of the damage done to her face. The windows in her apartment never really reflected that well. Her hand traced where her right eye had once been. The scars had barely healed.

She knew that the right side of her body was badly scarred, she had never known how bad the damage had effected her face. Luckily, her scalp was unaffected, meaning her hair would still grow. That was irrelevant. Seeing herself, for the first time, she despised what she saw.

She could not bear the pity her friends would offer. The guilt her lover,her daughter's father, would feel at her plight. Maybe secrecy was for the best. She turned from her reflection and wiped away her tears. They would never know... and part of her was glad.

"_Maybe it really is for the best"_ she thought to herself.

She heard the override on the door. Quickly she grabbed her mask, but she needn't have bothered. Seeing the familiar face, she threw her mask back down.

"I always hoped that I would be the one to bring you back here. I never imagined it would be like this."

"How you holding up, Miranda?"

Shaking her head, Miranda sat on the edge of the bunk.

"The base was supposed to be impenetrable. This should never have happened. Orianna, Davina... none of it"

Shepard sat beside Miranda and hugged her friend.

"We'll find them, Jane, we _have_ to."

Shepard nodded and wiped her tears.

"I'm not used to feeling so helpless."

"I know, Jane, me neither."

Shepard stood and began to pace. Miranda watched her carefully. She could see how helpless the Commander was feeling. She had fought with her against the Collectors. She had seen what Shepard could do with a gun. The control she had during battle, it was almost like a dance. To see Shepard here without that control, without a physical enemy in her line of fire, it was disturbing to witness.

* * *

_"You gotta get out of here."_

_"And you've gotta be kidding me." _

_"Don't argue, Garrus." _

_"We're in this til the end."_

_He was desperate to be with her. They couldn't be separated now He wouldn't allow it. Like she said herself..._

_There was no Shepard without Vakarian._

_She made her way to him. Her blue eyes met his. He could see the sincerity in her eyes._

_"No matter what happens here… you know I love you, I always will."_

_"Shepard I… love you too."_

_He had struggled to tell her. When he finally found the courage to tell her, it would be their parting. He watched his love run towards the beam, as Joker closed the door._

He sighed as he remembered their last conversation. After almost seven years, he was not over her. He often hoped that Cerberus had rebuilt her and that she would come and find him. But, he knew Cerberus was long gone. He looked at the ring he clutched in his hand. The beautiful, ornate engagement ring. He often imagined what would have happened if he did have the nerve to propose.

They would probably have had a simple wedding. She would be the image of strength and beauty, like always. Her red hair would flow down her pale face. She would be smiling that dazzling smile that she only ever had for him. Garrus, himself, would have been beaming at his bride. Now, seven years later they would be doting on their children. It hurt that he had only just discovered it possible. He resented the future that had been stolen away from him.

Hearing the sound of feet behind him, he quickly put the ring back in its rightful place and turned to face his worried friend behind him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Kaiden patted him on the shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?"

Garrus shook his head.

"Not really. Not unless it can change the past."

"Sorry big guy. But it might help."

It was clear that Garrus wasn't going to open up any time soon, and Kaiden wasn't going to force him. But, as they were once again closing in on yet another anniversary of the Commander's death, Garrus had shown no inclination of moving on. This fact was beginning to worry Kaiden.

He didn't want Garrus to forget what he had with Shepard. Those memories would always be special.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" Kaiden was desperate to break the awkward silence "That Miranda woman is aboard."

"What"

Garrus was a little surprised. In all honesty, he didn't mind Miranda. She had become a good friend to Shepard, after they left the company of the Illusive Man. The two women seemed to share something special.

"Apparently, she needs to assist with the kid. Nobody else has experience with Human-Turian physiology"

"What about this package?"

Kaiden shook his head.

"The kid's mother."

"We stole the mother?" Garrus chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either. Apparently she was in some kind of horrific accident that weakened her immune system. Miranda can explain it better."

"That explains the Quarian outfit. Those things are super sterile."

"Yeah. I don't really understand all the secrecy. But, Hackett really wants her to be a part of this."

"Mother's instinct?"

Kaiden shrugged in amusement "Maybe, all I know is that the poor woman is supposed to be a pet project of the Council."

Garrus chuckled "No wonder we had to steal her, the Council doesn't like sharing their toys"

* * *

With her mask firmly in place, Miranda was more than happy to escort Shepard around the Normandy. The ship hadn't changed. Not really. She was happy to get out of the Cargo deck and just walk around this familiar space.

This place where she had lived some wonderful memories. This ship where her daughter had been conceived. _Her _ship

Some of the staff were new. She had never met them before. Some of the crew had been here as long as she can remember.

Making their way to the crew deck, something caught her eye. Her gaze fell upon the memorial. The names of friends that she had lost, Ashley, Cortez, Legion, even EDI, plus many others that had served under her command. Their names tore at her heart. She missed all of them. Her eyes strayed to Anderson's name and then...

Her breath stopped in her throat. Tears began to threaten her remaining eye. Miranda placed her hand emphatically on her friend's shoulders.

"COMMANDER SHEPARD" Seeing her own name, central on the memorial made everything so much clearer. Her friends had long buried her.

A cough from behind caught her attention. She and Miranda turned to face Kaiden and a frame Shepard knew better than anyone else.

The scars, the colony markings, it was him. It took all the self control she had to not run into his arms and breath in his scent, to feel the roughness of his scales against her soft skin. Her heart began to beat erratically against her breast. Her stomach was turning.

She had missed him. It had been almost seven years since they had last kissed, since they last made love. Now here he was, in her hour of need. But he could never know. He could not know his child and he couldn't know her... and it was killing her.

Miranda squeezed her shoulder and shook Kaiden and Garrus warmly by the hand and gestured towards her friend.

"Major Alenko, Garrus Vakarian, allow me introduce you to Project Icarus."


	7. Memories

Time for another update...YAY. some of you have been asking if any of the crew figure the secret out. So just for you wonderful peeps, cause you asked so nicely. I hope you like it.. again I thank you for your patience and wonderful reviews :D

Chapter 7: Memories

* * *

_The dark haired woman was familiar. He had seen her before. However the look on her face seemed concerned. It took a moment to realise that the eye he was looking through was not his own. The woman sat on the chair nearby and squeezed his hand gently, no not his hand. The hand she was holding was human, and feminine. _

_"I have something I need to tell you."_

_"What is it, Miranda?"_

_The voice that had left his lips was all too familiar. But she was dead, gone. Why would he even be sensing her memories? He stepped out from behind her eyes and walked until he was facing her. Javik could not believe what he saw. She was badly burned. Her right side was clearly going to scar; and her face..._

_The damage was horrific. The right side was burned and cut almost beyond recognition. A skin graft had been placed over where the right eye should have been. Clearly it was gone and beyond repair. But the left side of her face..._

_It was her. He could barely believe it_

_"The Council didn't want me to tell you. They wanted me to just end it without you knowing. But you are my friend, you've been through so much. It just wouldn't be fair."_

_"Just tell me, Miranda. It can't be that bad."_

_Miranda smiled softly._

_"You're pregnant, Shepard. You're going to be a mother."_

_Shepard put her good hand over her mouth in disbelief. The beeping of the machines surrounding her filling the silence. _

_"The Council wanted me to abort it. But that wouldn't be fair. You have a right to know and decide for yourself."_

_"Pregnant?"_

_Miranda chuckled at her friend's disbelief. _

_"It seems you and Major Alenko were closer than you admitted."_

_Shepard shook her head vigorously._

_"Miranda I can't be pregnant."_

_"Jane, you are. I've tested you three times. Your hormone levels clearly indicate it."_

_"Miranda, if I am pregnant then it won't be Kaiden's. I mean we ended when you rebuilt me. He was the last human I... I mean there was only one guy after Kaiden, it's not even possible."_

_"I remember you clearly having a fling with Garrus Vakarian."_

_"IT WASN'T A FLING! I LOVE HIM!"_

_She did not mean to shout. Miranda was her friend. She was the only one she had in this place. But to reduce the meaning of what she and her boyfriend shared felt like a knife in her side. _

_"Jane, are you telling me that Garrus is the father?"_

_"Miri, is it even possible?"_

_Miranda shrugged. _

_"Garrus is the only lover I've had since Cerberus. If I am then it could only be his. Our biology is incompatible, this shouldn;t even have happened."_

_"I take it that you don't want it." Miranda stated sadly._

_"If it's all I have of his then I'm keeping it. Screw the Council. It's my baby."_

_She put her hand on her stomach. She smiled to herself lovingly, yet sadly._

_"Our baby" She whispered._

* * *

_Another memory quickly replaced the previous one. He could see a very pregnant Shepard on her bed, clearly in discomfort. Her breathing was ragged, was surrounded by surgeons. Miranda at her side holding her hand.  
_

_"Jane, the baby can't come naturally. The crest won't pass through your cervix. You need a Cesarian section."_

_Shepard nodded weakly in agreement. She didn't care how her baby came into the world. All she cared about was that the child survived. She needed it to. Garrus was gone from her life now. The Council had forbidden contact. It had taken a lot of persuading for them to keep her child. They were furious with Miranda for revealing the pregnancy. But eventually they gave in. Hackett had taken her side and convinced them that the baby would give her reason to stay._

_As her lower body went numb, she realised how grateful she was to the human councillor and Miranda. This child was the only connection she had left to its father. She needed that connection. She missed him. Suddenly, her train of thought was disrupted by an unusual tugging sensation and then followed the strangest sound. As her baby wailed, she could clearly hear the baby had inherited it's father's dual chords. Miranda handed over the infant and smiled lovingly._

_"Congratulations, Shepard. You have a daughter."_

_Shepard grinned admiringly at her baby girl. The Turian crest was evident, as were the talons and carapace. Her skin was also Turian although the rest of the baby's features were very human. But she had HIS eyes. The same shape and the same beautiful, piercing blue. As Shepard allowed her baby girl to latch onto her breast, she chuckled inwardly.  
_

_"So you are what a Turian Human baby looks like."_

* * *

Javik took a while to catch his breath. The memories were so vivid. He had gazed at the masked woman nervously shaking Garrus' hand and wanted to know more. He did not trust people who hid behind masks. The fact that she had also been smuggled on board and hidden in the Cargo deck did not ease his suspicions. So he decided to do what he did best. Doing so he had uncovered something that would greatly impact the Normandy and its crew.

She was among them, breathing the very same air. She had returned to them. He did not understand the secrecy.

She had emained silent whilst being introduced to her lover. She had fidgeted nervously and uncomfortably, almost as if she did not belong here amongst her friends. But this is exactly where she belonged. Even he knew that.

Making his way down to the cargo area with such determination, he ignored the greetings of the crew. He was on a mission. When he reached the deck he buzzed the intercom impatiently.

Miranda answered.

"What do you want?" She asked, briskly."

"I want to speak with the Commander, or should I announce her presence to the crew?"

"Shit.." came the reply.

Miranda stepped out of the room with a strange machine in her hand.

"You need to be clean. Hold still." She commanded as she shone a mysterious blue light all over him. Then she indicated for him to follow.

Even though he knew, he did not expect the same woman to be standing in front of him. Her remaining eye flashed with recognition and a sorrow filled smile.

"It's been too long Javik."

"Indeed it has, Commander."

She shuffled nervously as she sat on her bunk.

"You read my memories."

"Yes. You really concieved with the Turian."

Shepard snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, who knew that could happen?"

"You do not plan on telling him he is a father."

That was a statement. Shepard knew that he was not asking. She took a deep breath.

"I want to tell him. But I can't"

Javik closed his eyes. He needed to understand the secrecy. He needed to know why she was hiding in the cargo deck. Concenrating, he found what he was looking for.

* * *

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?"  
_

_Shepard was beside herself. The Council had gone too far this time._

_Tevos glared at her, the Asari's eyes full of contempt._

_"You broke the rules Shepard. You needed to be punished."_

_"What did I do that was so wrong?"_

_Sparatus joined in._

_"We discovered you trying to communicate over the extranet. Our rules are clear. You being here is top secret. Nobody can know you survived."_

_Shepard was furious. _

_"He has a right to know he has a daughter."_

_The Council turned from her and began whispering amongst themselves. eventually they turned to face her._

_"The child will be returned to you next week. When we are sure you have learned your lesson." Tevos sneered "If you disregard our rules again, Davina will be perminantly removed**. **There are many researhers out there that will happily explore her genetics. Is that understood, Commander?"_

_Shepard glared at the original three members of the Council. So this is what it had come to. She was a prisoner, forbidden from contact with the outside. Unable to tell the father of her child that he had a daughter. Fear filled her. This is what they were prepared to do to keep her in her place. to threaten the wellbeing of her innocent baby. She couldn't allow them to harm her. Not her precious Turian-Human miracle._

_"Understood." she mumbled_

Javik looked at the commander once he had again pulled himself out of her memory.

"They would punish you with the child."

She nodded.

"They know I'd do anything for her. They used my daughter to keep me in line."

"The child is missing, Our mission is to find her?"

"My girl is all I have left Javik. Everyone here has moved on with their lives. I accept that. But Davina is all I have to remind me of what I had with her father. I love my daughter, I have broken the rules to find her."

"The Council do not know that you are here?"

"I'm pretty sure they do now."

"Excuse me," Miranda interrupted "Jane needs her medication and rest."

"Of course." Javik quickly turned to leave. Suddenly, he stopped himself halfway through the door and turned back to Shepard.

"You are wrong Commander, your friends have not moved on."

She looked at him, tears starting to form in her eye.

"Your grieving lover still calls out for you in his sleep. He will never _move on_ "

He allowed the door to close as he left.


	8. In My Hour Of Need

Finally another update. yay ... I really hope you like this chapter :) ... thanks for all the likes, follows and reviews, you are all amazing with your lovely words (and **incredible patience**) :)

* * *

Chapter 8 :- In My Hour Of Need

* * *

The floor that they slept on was cold, hard. The room was unforgiving. What had she done to deserve this? She had always been a good girl. She did as her mommy and her guardians asked without question. So why was she here? Why were these people hurting her?The smell of disinfectant burned her nose. It was a smell she had known all her life. But, this was different. Davina knew it to be a good smell. One that helped with her mother's treatment. Here the smell meant anything but that. Here it meant pain. This was a horrible place.

Her tiny body ached from all the prodding, poking and testing being done by her Salarian captors. She was so very tired. She had not been able to sleep since arriving. Every time that she tried, her captors would wake her. Eager to perform more excruciatingly painful experiments. She did not know what they were testing her for. All she knew was that these doctors were the bad kind. She groaned as Oriana comforted her. Her small body aching in her minder's embrace.

Oriana looked at Davina, sadly. This whole situation was wrong. If Shepard were here, she would make them suffer, If Miranda was with her, they wouldn't live long. She could not help but think of the time Shepard and Miranda saved her from her estranged father, Henry Lawson. Miranda had told her about the man; and she had been less than impressed by what she heard. These Salarians that were holding her and Davina were no better than the man.

"Do you think Daddy will come?" the small girl whimpered, "will Daddy save us?"

Kissing Davina's fringe, Oriana tried to comfort the girl, in the hope that she would fall asleep. It didn't take long. The poor kid hadn't slept since they were taken, her small body exhausted. Oriana moved, so that the child could properly settle in her lap. Gentle snores swiftly followed. Oriana sighed softly.

"Miri, please hurry."

* * *

Shepard found it difficult to sleep. Partly because she worried for her daughter and her friend. But Javik's words had gotten to her. She just could not get them out of her head.

_"Your grieving lover still calls out for you in his sleep. He will never move on "_

Could this be true? Part of her prayed that Garrus had moved on. That he had found a decent Turian woman and settled down. However, the selfish part of her wanted to storm into the main battery and reveal all. He had been; and would always be everything to her. Their daughter, the product of the love that they shared, would love to get to know him. Shepard knew it was against the rules, but it did not mean that she could not want it.

Miranda had fallen asleep, so Shepard did her best to remain quiet as she pulled her mask on and left the Cargo deck. She needed the space. She needed to get away from Miranda for just a few precious minutes. As much as she loved her friendship, Shepard would always feel like a prisoner under guard.

The Normandy was quiet, most of the crew had retired for the She had almost forgot how hypnotic the silence was. The crew seemed at ease, relaxed. Kaiden had clearly gained their respect. Deep down, she knew that he would make a good leader. It was nice to see herself proven right.

Taking the elevator to the crew deck, she thought about Davina. How alone her baby must be feeling. How frightened. She hoped that Kaiden had a plan. The Universe was huge, infinite. Without a plan, it would be almost impossible to locate a little girl, mixed species or not. Shepard needed to think. She had to clear her head. On her missions, she had often had to deal with parents separated from their children. She never thought that she would become one herself. Now she understood the anxiety that they had suffered. Losing Davina felt like losing a part of herself.

The elevator doors opened, bringing her back to reality.

Slowly she made her way to the doors of the main battery. Now more than ever, she needed to see him. Just to be near him in her time of need would help calm her. Nervously, she opened the doors. Just as she had expected, he was standing, calibrating the big guns. The light reflected off his armour. He was just as magnificent as she remembered. He was deep in his concentration, she couldn't help but chuckle.

Startled, he turned to face her. His piercing blue eyes sent shivers up her body. Oh how she had missed him.

"Can I... erm, help you?" he asked, softly.

"Oh.. sorry, I was just...just..."

She was stumped. What excuse could she possibly give to be down here. Luckily, her mask distorted her voice enough to make it unrecognisable.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He smiled

"I didn't think you would."

He gestured for her to sit.

Her heart began to beat furiously within her. The familiar feeling of warmth, of falling overwhelmed her. Slowly she accepted the seat that he had offered.

"So what brings you to the main battery?"

"I needed to clear my head." she admitted "so much to think about."

"You, erm... want to talk about it? It can't be easy for you, missing kid and all."

She shifted nervously. She knew he was trying to help. That's just who he was. It's the very reason she had fallen for him in the first place. She had spent almost seven years dreaming of this moment. The moment where she would sit face to face with him and tell him all about his child. This was so very different from what she had imagined though. Her identity HAD to be hidden, and he could not know that the child they were looking for was his. Her sigh gave away her sadness.

"I'm not planning on sleeping anytime soon."

"I've been trapped on that base for almost seven years." she said quietly giving in to him.

"You make it sound like a prison." he mused

"In a sense it was. I had no contact with anyone outside of Palisade"

"Why put up with it?"

She stared at him intently.

"Davina" she responded.

"Your daughter?"

She nodded. Tears began to form in her eye.

"What's she like?"

Shepard chuckled softly.

"She's perfect."

Garrus watched the poor woman. Maybe getting her to talk about the kid would help to settle her. distraught mother's would put anything at risk to rescue their infants. This response was highly respected, although, it was also a concern. Many desperate actions were the consequence of desperate mothers. It also did not help that Miranda was watching her every move. The woman needed space to breath, not suffocated by an over protective guard.

"Perfect?"

"She has a lot of her father in her." she explained "that alone makes everything bearable"

"You sound like you really care about him."

"I love him"

"Does he know... about her?"

Shepard shook her head. She was beginning to wonder where this enquiry was leading.

Garrus turned his attention away from her and gazed at the photograph that hung in the main battery. Shepard gasped when she saw it. The party on the Citadel. Such fun they had . Food, dancing and an evil clone. The perfect shore leave.

"Hearing about your girl makes me wonder if it was at all possible. A kid, I mean. I often thought about having a family with Shepard. I mean, you're human and you managed it."

She watched him. The way he spoke made her think again, about what Javik had said.

_"He will never move on "_

"You miss her?" She whispered.

"More than anything. I know it sounds crazy, even though she is gone, I'm still hopelessly in love with her. I mean, it doesn't even feel like she's gone. Now that I know a kid could have been possible, it really makes me wonder what our future could have been like."

He turned back to face her.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help you, not drag you into my problems."

"It's ok, really."

She stood, realising that Miranda would probably have a ship wide search going if she realised she had gone"

"I better go before Miranda sounds the alarm."

"You can come down here anytime, if you.. er, want to talk."

"I appreciate it" she smiled.

She headed out of the door. However, before it closed, she turned to face him.

"Thank you Garrus, for everything."

Then the door closed and she left.

Garrus closed his eyes. There was something about then woman that he just could not put his talon on. Her sadness seemed to overwhelm him. Something inside him just wanted to pull her close. He shook the thought out of his head. He just felt sorry for her. That was all. He turned his attention back to the photographic image of Shepard.

"I bet you would have been one hell of a mother."

Slowly he got to his feet and walked over to the photograph. Tenderly, he stroked her image, before placing a gentle kiss on her picture.


	9. What Would Shepard Do?

OMG This chapter is longer than the others... I am so proud of myself. =^-^= I know I've made Shakarian suffer (a lot), but things will start looking up in a couple of chapters time (promise).

* * *

Chapter 9: What Would Shepard Do?

* * *

Kaiden paced as his crew flooded into the briefing room. He had tried to think of a plan. Instead he did what he usually did when he struggled for ideas. He closed his eyes, took a breath and thought "_what would Shepard do?"_ It had worked, like always. He only hoped that he could pull it off.

The crew took their places, closely followed by Miranda and "Icarus". It seemed better to call her that, and not by her label. She was a person, human. This was a mother desperately seeking her missing child, not a pet project of the Council. Despite everything the poor woman was going through, Kaiden couldn't help but admire her composure. She was clearly worried, but she had a methodical calm about her that he just could not help but respect her.

Once he was satisfied that all his key players were in the room, he relaxed.

"Glad you all could make it."

He gave a sideways glance at Garrus, who was notorious for not really wanting to be included in the briefings.

Smiling he continued.

"As you know, our mission is to rescue a young girl, Davina, who was kidnapped from a secure facility four days ago. Given her genetics being as valuable as they are, we must assume that she is alive. Our first step is to identify the Merc's that took her and her minder."

"That should be fun" Garrus chirped sarcastically "Do you have any idea how many gangs of merc's are out there?"

Kaiden couldn't help but be amused at his friend.

"More than we can count I'm sure. But there is one place that will probably have the answer. luckily for us, it's a working relay."

"What makes you think we'll get help from her?" Liara raised her eyebrow, clearly knowing what was going through his mind "She only ever dealt with Shepard."

"We have to try." Kaiden said quietly, looking at Liara.

Some of the crew shifted nervously. Clearly they had an idea of what was going on. But Kaiden seemed immovable.

"I know she only respected Shepard. But we have to try. It's the only place we are likely to get any answers. When we get there, I will be taking a small team. Liara, Garrus, I want you both with me."

"This is because I'm Asari, isn't it" Liara chuckled.

"Don't know what you're complaining for" Garrus chimed in, slightly amused "at least they don't want to _shoot_ you."

Kaiden cleared his throat, before they could start to get carried away. Opening his com, he gave his order.

"Joker, get us to Omega."

"_Will do...hey Vakarian, do you think they'll remember you?"_

"Hopefully they still think I'm dead."

"'_Attack of the Turian zombie?' I'd pay to see that movie"_

"I'd like to see 'Brittle bones; a pilots story' a _real_ psychological thriller that one."

"The Good, The Bad and The Turian?"

"Bone Breaker?"

"_Play nice, Vakarian._"

* * *

Shepard waited for the briefing to finish before she approached Kaiden. As the crew were dismissed, she walked up to him, Miranda following behind her.

"Can I help, ladies?"

"We're going with you." Shepard stated quickly.

"Sorry ma'am, but Omega can be pretty dangerous, I'd rather not be responsible for the safety of civilians."

Shepard crossed her arms, defiantly. True, she had been out of action for almost seven years. It was also a fact that she would have to accommodate for her missing eye. But she would be damned if she was going to let that stop her. She had already argued with Miranda and won, despite the protests.

"Look Major, your ship; your rules. I get that. But this is my daughter and its Miranda's sister we are talking about here. We can't just sit here."

"But, Ma'am..."

"We won't get in the way. But I need answers too. One way or another I am coming with you. If you don't like it, take it up with Hackett."

She had to admit, that felt good. Turning and walking out of the briefing room, she couldn't help but smile. She did, kind of, miss ordering Kaiden around. True he was a spectre, but he would never disobey Hackett; and Hackett had already promised to let her do whatever it takes.

"Are you sure this is wise."

Miranda was still less than impressed that Shepard had won their argument. If anything happened to her, it would be Miranda that took the blame.

"You love Oriana just as much as I love Davina. I can't sit by and do nothing."

"You are still weak."

Shepard turned to face her. Despite her mask, Miranda could sense the exasperated look on her face.

"Miri, what do you want from me? I'm a soldier, this is what I do."

Miranda shuffled nervously. Of course she was right, she always was. Shepard was a fighter. She needed to be to survive the injuries she had sustained. Sighing she conceded.

"Fine, but you need to be careful. You aren't as strong as you were. A simple suit breach could kill you."

"I know" she agreed, softly "thanks Miranda, for understanding, I mean."

"Just don't get killed."

* * *

Omega really hadn't changed. It was still the rundown mess Shepard remembered. It felt good to be armed and walking around with her crew again. Even if they were no longer _her_ crew. Kaiden took his role of leading the team very seriously. It was clear that he did not approve of the typical banter, claiming it distracted them from the mission. However, both she and Miranda were amused at the little whispers and giggles between Garrus and Liara.

Reaching Afterlife, however, the two friends had calmed themselves and focussed more on the task at hand. The place was as busy as it ever had been; with Aria still ruling the roost.

She smiled at them as they approached her. Like a cat stalking it's prey. It was clear that they had been expected.

"I wondered when you'd show yourselves."

Her attention seemed fixated on Shepard. There was something about the way she gazed, something that suggested she _knew._

Miranda seemed nervous about the fact but Shepard crossed her arms. She learned long ago that Aria was never to be underestimated.

Kaiden cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You know why we are here?"

"Of course. Nothing happens with the local merc's that i don't know about." There was a sense of pride in her tone.

But then, with Aria that was normal.

"Let me guess, you want me to tell you who invaded your precious Council base."

"If you wouldn't mind..."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell _you? _The Council's little errand boy."

"I'm a Spectre, you will tell me what I want to know..."

Shepard tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting the beginning of his verbal assault on the Queen of Omega. He turned to face her, livid that she had interrupted.

"What happened to not getting in the way?"

"Sorry Major, but you forget Omega's only rule."

Turning her attention to Aria, she walked towards her. Aria nodded at her goons, a clear indication to leave them alone. The team watched them suspiciously. Clearly expecting an ambush of some kind.

"You too." Stated Aria as she looked at them " I want to talk to her alone."

"Forget it" Kaiden snapped.

"You want answers, then go. Wait outside. I won't hurt the Council's little pet."

Miranda watched helplessly as her friend motioned for them to do as Aria had said. Eventually she nodded then left. Kaiden stood defiant, for just a few seconds. When he realised that his Spectre status wouldn't get him anywhere, he stormed out. Garrus and Liara followed behind him. Even though he was their friend, Kaiden still had a way of rubbing the wrong people up the wrong way.

Once she was sure they had all gone, Aria settled into her relaxed pose on her sofa.

"You look good for dead, Shepard."

"Thanks, how did you know?"

"The way you stand, the way you finger that pistol. I'm surprised that you haven't already relieved 'Junior' of command."

"The Normandy is Kaiden's now" she said sadly.

Aria hummed in acknowledgement.

"They really have no idea it's you, do they?"

Shepard shook her head.

"Aria, please, I don't have time for this."

"You want the merc's that stormed Palisade base?"

"Yes."

Aria laughed.

"Something to do with the package they were hired to pick up?"

Shepard shuffled nervously. She hated Aria's games.

"Aria..."

She stopped laughing and glared at Shepard with a playful smile. It was clear that Shepard was losing patience with her.

"I missed pissing you off."

That was it. It was clear that Aria wasn't going to help. Turning around she began to leave when, suddenly... Aria spoke.

"Arcis."

Shepard turned back to face her. Aria just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You wanted to know who they were. They are new to Omega... well newer. Smart bunch, definitely smart enough to stay out of my way at least."

She stood and walked slowly towards the stunned commander.

"They were hired to take a hybrid kid off Palisade."

"My daughter.." Shepard interjected.

"They stopped here for supplies, but I can tell you where they were headed."

"What's the catch?"

"Does there have to be one?"

"Aria, with you there is always a catch."

"In all the worlds, you are the only one I really had any respect for. You gave me back Omega, you kicked the Reapers ass. If I'd known before where you were I'd have sent everyone I had to break you out of that shithole."

Shepard though about Aria's answer. For her to openly admit that she respected someone other than herself was, indeed, a once in a lifetime thing. Sensing Shepard's racing thoughts, Aria placed her hands on Shepard's shoulders.

"What do you need to know?"

* * *

It seemed like forever before she emerged from her private chat with Aria. The others had seated themselves at the bar, patiently waiting. When she appeared, Miranda was quick to begin examining her for signs that she had been fighting. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ceased her fussing.

"Well?" Kaiden demanded.

"Arcis.. a new group of merc. One that doesn't share a brain cell with its members"

"Never heard of them." Garrus mumbled

"I have" Liara chimed "They are really expensive. You only hire them if you want the job done by experts."

"Have you had dealings with them?" Garrus asked, genuinely intrigued.

"My fair share, even the Shadowbroker needs help every now and again."

"We are supposed to be on a mission." Kaiden was clearly losing patience.

So far he had been out maneuvered by 'Icarus', taken down a few pegs by Aria, of all people; and now he was to be subjected to more distractions.

"The Major's right." Shepard agreed "Now's not the time."

"What did she tell you?" Kaiden asked her "Did she tell you anything?"

Shepard nodded "She told me everything."

"What now?" Miranda, happy that there finally had been a development.

Shepard looked at Garrus intently. Their daughter was just like him. Now she knew where they were going, she was filled with a small spark of hope. There was no Shepard without Vakarian, together they could accomplish anything. It was true that he had no idea who she was. But it didn't matter. She still drew strength from him just being near her.

Nobody could see the determined look hidden under her mask. The look that she wore on her face when they took on the collectors, the illusive man and the reapers. The expression that made it clear that somebody was going to pay.

"Now we go to Sur'kesh and we get my baby back"


	10. Sur'Kesh

A nice long chapter for my fans, cause I loves you all. I hope you like it, I was in a rush to finish it because its my wedding anniversary tomorrow and me and my hubby are going away for a few days, for a well deserved holiday, so I won't be able to get much writing done.. The next couple of chapters are gong to be a bit fluffy (I promised I'd make them less miserable)

Thank you all for your patience and kind reviews. Especially to those of you who review every chapter. Seriously you people are amazing xxx

* * *

Chapter 10: Sur'Kesh

* * *

"Got a minute?"

Garrus turned from his beloved calibrations to see Kaiden standing in the doorway of the main battery.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Kaiden shuffled nervously before taking a seat. Garrus could see that he was uncomfortable. He had been unsettled since Icarus shot him down on Omega. Even Garrus had to be amused at his friend's naivety. Spectre status was not an automatic right to gain respect. He thought that Kaiden would have learned that from their whole experience with Saren.

"What do you think of that Icarus woman?"

"This is about Omega, isn't it?"

"That obvious" Kaiden smirked at his friend.

"Well you weren't exactly.. ah.. impressed when Aria only wanted to talk with her."

"I don't like it."

"To be honest, Kaiden, you forget that not everyone is going to salute a Spectre"

"Despite the saving the universe thing?"

Garrus took a breath. As much as he loved his friend, Kaiden's naivety tended to ruffle feathers.

"They will never look at you the way they looked at Shepard." Garrus stated softly "you can't demand their respect."

Kaiden smiled as he patted his friend on his shoulder.

"I know. It's just hard knowing that, no matter how hard I try, I can never live up to her example. She was one in a million."

"She was more than that. There'll never be another Jane Shepard."

"You never talk about her."

"What can I say that you don't already know?"

"You'd feel better for it, Garrus."

Garrus considered Kaiden carefully. He wasn't sure how the conversation went from Icarus to Shepard; and so quickly too. He had tried to make his friend feel better, yet the sneaky pyjack had managed to turn the tables on him. He understood that Kaiden wanted to help him move on. But, Garrus did not want to move on. He felt as though all he had left were the memories. If he spoke of her, it felt as though they would vanish from his mind. He was terrified that he would forget her.

"Maybe, but I don't want to feel better. I want to wake up and see her sleeping next to me. I want it all to be a bad dream."

"Me too, pal. Me too."

Garrus smiled sadly at his friend. He had almost forgot that Kaiden had also loved Shepard. He could see now that he wasn't the ass they had left on Horizon. Kaiden had grown up. He had learned to forgive Shepard for working with Cerberus; and for choosing Garrus. Losing Shepard made their friendship stronger. Even the Turian had to admit that. He was aware that a part of Kaiden would always love Shepard, just as he always would.

"I hear that Icarus has bullied you into bringing her along to Sur'Kesh"

"She's very persuasive" Kaiden smiled guiltily "you'd never think she was as sick as Hackett said she was."

"Have to agree with you there. You need to be at your best to handle Aria."

"Speaking from experience, big guy?"

Garrus laughed at how the conversation had suddenly lightened.

"Hell no. I wasn't stupid enough to tangle with Aria."

"But you went solo against three merc gangs?"

"The lesser of the two evils." Garrus grinned.

Kaiden couldn't help but laugh with his pal. It was nice to see him finally open up to anybody.

"So, anyway, Icarus?" the Turian tried to urge his chuckling friend.

Kaiden stopped his laughing, but the smile remained.

"There's something about her. I have no idea what it is. But it's there."

"I know exactly what you mean." Garrus agreed "Sometimes she's just quiet and keeps to herself. But, sometimes, she just feels so familiar. I have no idea why, but I can't help but trust her. Even though I know nothing about the woman, she just...having her around just gives me hope."

Kaiden nodded.

"Thinking of her girl?"

"Just knowing it was possible... I mean our baby. I dreamed of that future."

"I think you and Shepard would have been great parents."

"That means a lot, coming from you, Kaiden."

* * *

"If you're not careful they'll figure everything out."

Miranda was pacing. She was finding Shepard's need to be involved irritating, although, she couldn't deny that she admired her friend for it.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want them to."

"Jane, it's a dangerous game you're playing. The council is mad enough as it is."

Shepard looked up at Miranda, from her bunk. She seemed nervous.

"You've spoken to them?"

Her friend stopped pacing and glared at Shepard.

"What do you think? It didn't take them long to figure out you were gone. Jane, there will be serious consequences for this."

Shepard slowly sat up and glared at Miranda.

"What did they expect me to do? Just sit there and do nothing, while my little girl is out there?"

Miranda couldn't help but sympathise with Shepard. Oriana was also out there, helpless; and it was killing her. Shepard was a good mother. She was strict when it was needed, but otherwise she doted and adored her little girl.

"Davina and Oriana are all that matters. Screw the council."

* * *

As they landed the shuttle on Sur'Kesh, Shepard began to feel more and more like her old self. Despite the Quarian style suit, she felt at home in armour and armed. She even took note that some of her old wounds were not as painful as they had been. In fact, despite the circumstances, she felt so much better than she had in a long time. Far better since she had awakened in the medical unit on Palisade, all those years ago.

She had missed the rush just before a mission. The feeling of her assault rifle in her hands was soothing. She glanced at the team she was accompanying. Kaiden, obviously taking the lead, Liara and Tali were there to offer their support with tech and biotics. As always, reliable Garrus would be on his commanding officer's six. Even though her smile was hidden behind her mask, she was sure they knew that she was glad they were in this fight with her... or at least with Icarus.

Miranda sat beside her, making last-minute checks to Shepard's suit. Once she was satisfied with the seals, she looked up nervously at her friend. They had no idea what they would find down there. But, if anyone had dared harm Davina or Oriana, she would make them pay.

On leaving the shuttle, the team were quickly surrounded by Salarian guards. They were clearly in the right place.

"You do not have clearance to be here."

The Salarian's were clearly not planning on welcoming the team to this research facility. Their guns were drawn and Shepard happily acknowledged this as her invitation. Drawing her gun she aimed it at the guard's head.

"A Turian-Human child and a Human woman were brought here. If you value your life, you will take me to them."

The guard looked at her defiantly.

"Our projects are top secret, how could you possibly know anything?"

"It doesn't matter how we know. The point is that we do, now..."

She pushed he gun into the Salarian's face. Usually she would never have resorted to this. As Commander of the Normandy, she was calm and collected. She never acted without thinking and she certainly never resorted to violence if it was unnecessary. But things had changed. Now she was a mother, desperate to be reunited with her daughter...

and these assholes were keeping her girl from her.

"I seriously suggest that you take us to the kid, or I shoot you. I will happily shoot you all one by one until one of you complies."

The Salarian swallowed hard. They were not courageous as a species. In fact they saw science as the only weapon worth having. Slowly he nodded.

"I'll...I'll take you to them. But you have no idea what you're doing. That child is the key to overcoming the levo-dextro issue relating to food. She could be the key to overcoming the dietary intolerances faced by Turians and Quarians alike."

A growl filled the air, everyone looked at Garrus. He was eyeing the Salarian maliciously. He was clearly upset with what the guard had said. Shepard smiled sadly and wondered how he would have reacted if he had known the girl was _his_ daughter. She shoved the Salarian roughly, and he took this as his signal to carry out his promise; and lead them to the test subjects.

* * *

The body count was mounting as they made their way further into the base. They knew they would meet resistance, but they had not expected the Salarians to be this protective over their test subjects. Usually, they would try to avoid violence and defend against their attackers with logic. But it was clear that they were unwilling to let their prisoners leave.

The team could not help but marvel at how efficient and merciless Icarus was. She was clearly a mother doing her part to protect her child. They could tell that this woman had taken military training at some stage during her life. She was ruthless; and Garrus could not help but be impressed.

As they arrived in the lab, the horror that greeted them made Garrus growl loudly.

The scientist were dead, Icarus had taken care of them. She was eager to get to the fragile body lying on the table. Her talons were tied together, Her legs were restrained. She had very human features but it was clear that she was half Turian, and Garrus' heart melted

Despite all the tubes, needles and cuts, clearly indicating horrific experiments, the child was fully conscious... and crying. The girl's dual chord whimpers did something to Garrus. A feeling of protectiveness overpowered every other thought he had. Every other feeling had abandoned him. All he could think of was protecting that child.

Her crest had been clamped to the table, her long hair matted with blue blood. Icarus was whispering something to her daughter, soon the girl began to calm down.

"Mommy?" Her voice was weak, but relieved.

"I'm here honey."

"How did you get away from Palisade? The council are going to be so mad at you."

"That doesn't matter, nobody hurts my girl."

She touched her daughter's forehead with her own. Garrus could not help but smile inwardly at this very affectionate, Turian greeting.

Miranda broke the silence as she took control of their captive.

"You won't get away that easy, take me to my sister."

* * *

The base burned. Kaiden had decided that it would be best to destroy the place. The experiments performed there were horrific. Arriving back on the Normandy, Oriana and Davina were ushered into the med bay by Chakwas ad Miranda to get patched up and checked. The little girl seemed so much better since arriving on the ship. Even Shepard began to relax. Her daughter had a calming effect on her.

Taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts, she decided that life was too short to deny letting her daughter live a little before they returned to Palisade. She made her way to her old cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door to see Kaiden at her old desk writing out his report. She could not help but notice that he had not made any real effort to change the look of the cabin. It looked pretty much the same as she had left it all those years ago.

"I was hoping to speak to you."

He looked at her thoughtfully, putting his report down, he turned to face her.

"Is your girl okay?"

"Davina's fine, thank you. She's so excited to be on board the Normandy. Her bed time stories seem to be coming true."

"I'm glad that they haven't caused any permanent damage."

"Me too." She replied softly "I was hoping to ask a favour."

His brow furrowed as he studied her.

"What is it you need?"

She shuffled nervously. She knew she had no business asking, but she felt that she at least owed it to her daughter.

"I was hoping I could convince you to delay filing your report."

Kaiden was confused. The report needed to be filed and the Council had made it painfully clear that they wanted Icarus returned immediately.

"Why? I thought you'd be eager to return home."

"That place was never home. I just woke up one day and was told I couldn't leave. Davina was born on Palisade; and this is the first time she has ever left. I just want her not to be scarred by her first experience. I want her to have at least one adventure."

"How long do you think I can get away with delaying this report? The Council aren't known for their patience."

"Please, just a couple of weeks. I promise I won't crash any more of your missions. I just needed my girl to be safe."

"Then you will go back without a fuss"

"I swear. We will both be out of your hair."

Kaiden considered her request. Despite how rash her actions had been on Sur'Kesh, she had only acted like a mother. To have been forced to live on a secret base, to have to deny your child any freedom must have been torture for the poor woman. He could tell that she was uncomfortable making this request but he could understand. She wanted her girl to explore life beyond the station.

He smiled softly.

"Can I inform Hackett, just to let him know you're safe."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Not a problem, Ma'am. That kid's going to need time to heal. Plus, I think Garrus is quite taken with her."

Shepard smiled to herself as she remembered the return to the Normandy. Davina, being Davina, having being comforted by her mother, decided to get to know everyone in the shuttle. Almost immediately she had seemed taken with Garrus. The bond between them was instant. Definitely a father-daughter style bond. That was why Shepard wanted to buy extra time on the Normandy. Seeing her daughter bond with her father was a dream come true. It was hard to believe that neither of them knew. When Davina fell asleep in the Turian's arms, Shepard just knew...

She knew it would be impossible to separate them. But, she had no intention to. She hoped that giving them time together would make up for the pain Davina had gone through. She would tell her daughter everything once they settled back on Palisade. She owed them both that much.

Without even thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around the Major, in silent gratitude and excused herself.

Kaiden couldn't help but smile. Icarus really was an interesting woman. He put his unfinished report in the drawer and called for Trainor.

"Yes Major?" Came her voice on the comm.

"Trainor, Get me Councillor Hackett. Looks like we are having a change of plan."


	11. Daddy's Little Girl

Ok a quick chapter, I admit it is a little rushed but there is so much going on at work I'm just trying to keep the updates coming. Hopefully it's as good as the other chapters. It is a little fluffy, I know how much I love making Shakarian suffer, however I did promise fluff..

Enjoy xx

* * *

Chapter 11: Daddy's Little Girl

* * *

Hackett mused at the new situation. Since the Normandy made contact, he felt his mood lighten. Davina was safe, Shepard was still alive and they were both having a small vacation on the vessel. He knew how much the Commander missed her friends and her ship. After almost seven years in the care of the Council, she deserved a break.

However he knew there would be consequences for her desertion of Palisade. The original members of the council were already in discussion over how to deal with her insubordination. The rest of the council had been dismissed after stating their objections over punishing their heroine. None of them held any real power; and the original members liked to keep them reminded of the fact.

The familiar hiss of his door opening behind him. He turned his chair as the Quarian ambassador stood before him.

Hackett gazed up at Ra'an and smiled.

"They're on the Normandy, they're safe."

* * *

It had only been a few days since the rescue on Sur'Kesh. Despite the trauma inflicted during their captivity, Davina and Oriana seemed to be healing really well. In fact little Davina saw this all as a wonderful adventure. Shepard could not help but enjoy her daughter's excitement.

As Davina explored the Normandy, Miranda concentrated on taking care of a much calmer and relaxed Shepard. Analysing the Commander's scars, she could not hide her confusion.

"Remarkable."

"What is?" Shepard mused "Has Davina finally left the Main Battery?"

"Not to my knowledge." Miranda chuckled "I mean your scars... I think they've finally started healing."

"I've been feeling much better, I have to admit."

Miranda traced her hand over the right side of Shepard's face. She couldn't help but notice that since they had arrived on the Normandy, Shepard's health seemed to greatly improve.

"The graft over your right eye socket is finally taking. The redness is fading and your scars are finally smoothing. How's the pain?"

Thinking about it, her facial scars had become much less painful. In fact, there was barely any pain at all.  
Her small smile gave Miranda her answer.

"Where's Davina?"

"She's playing in the main battery with her father."

"Jane, that's not funny."

Miranda's smile disappeared, quickly replaced with a frown.

Shepard looked up at her friend who was now pacing around the cargo deck, her own eyes flashing with mischief.

"Who said I was joking?"

* * *

Garrus watched the little girl as she dashed around the main battery. First she had asked him all the curious questions small kids liked to ask. Now Davina wanted to explore everything. He couldn't help but admire the little pyjack. She was so curious and so very, very smart for her age.

"Garrus?"

"Yes?" he chirped in amusement.

"Who's that?"

Davina was pointing at the woman sitting in the centre of the picture hanging on the wall. The woman looked a little like her mommy. Her face wasn't scarred, though, also the lady had two eyes instead of just one. The lady in the picture looked strong... and healthy. Garrus was sat next to her, both of them looked like they adored each other. Davina wanted to know more.

He scooped the little girl up into his arms, then sat and placed her on his lap. She snuggled into his carapace.

"That was Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel. Shepard was a wonderful woman who saved a lot of people from the Reapers. She, erm, she died to save us all... have you heard of the Reapers?"

Davina sighed softly.

"My mommy was hurt when they went to Earth. She nearly died."

"I'm sorry Davy."

He had been calling her "Davy" since she arrived on the Normandy. He couldn't help it. Since the little pyjack curled up in his arms on the shuttle, he couldn't help but feel warmth for the girl. He knew he was not her father but part of him had bonded to the sleeping little beauty. Her mother was right, she was perfect. If he and Shepard had a child, he wondered if it would be anything like Davina.

"It's okay" she shrugged "Palisade saved her. I just wish she wasn't so sad all the time."

"Why is she sad"

"She misses my daddy."

"Your daddy?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about him. Mommy tells me stories in secret. The Council doesn't know."

Garrus decided that maybe this wasn't the time to question the child. Instead he told her some amazing stories. Tales of his lover's exploits and adventures all over the Universe. Her fight with Saren and his Geth. Her war against the Collectors and then Cerberus. He didn't need to elaborate, Shepard was a wonder unto herself. Her real adventures were far better than anything he could make up.

The little girl's look of wonder and awe were reward enough. By the end of his tale the small girl was running around playing her new hero, Commander Shepard. Garrus was more than happy to play the reapers defeated by the little fire-ball. Playing with the child gave him a feeling of peace. He would be more than disappointed when she returned to Palisade with her mother...

He would be heartbroken.

When she had finally settled down he knelt beside her, and took out the paint he used to touch up his colony markings.

"I think something is missing" he said softly, looking into her blue eyes.

Dipping his talon into the paint, he smiled at her lovingly.

Davina wondered if this was what it was like to spend time with a father.

* * *

Shepard sat on her bunk, contemplating. She knew that she was expected to return, but, the longer she spent on the Normandy the more she wanted to stay. Davina was happy on the ship. She didn't want to take her daughter away from the place that makes her so happy.

It was nice to finally be alone. Miranda had gone with Oriana to look around the CIC, giving the Commander some much needed breathing space.

Her imagination began to run wild. She imagined different ways of telling Garrus she was alive. Each idea was crazier than the last. She didn't want to leave him. Not again. Her heart just would not be able to take it. But, she was also aware of the consequences of disobeying the council. She was reminded, whenever she looked at her daughter, of the terror of her being taken from her. They did it once they could do it again.

The hiss of the door startled her. Quickly she sat, and looked directly at the small child. She had told Davina to be back in the Cargo deck by a certain time. The glow of sanitising chemicals was not a surprise as Miranda had showed Davina how to clean herself before being around her mother, so that the girl could come and go as she pleased.

What Shepard had not expected was the familiar colony markings on her daughter's face. The markings that belonged to her father.

"Do you like it?" beamed the girl "Garrus did it. He said we're family now"

Just like that, Shepard's heart began to break. She knew, now, what she had to do. She just hoped it wouldn't bite her in the ass.


	12. In Loving Memory

A new chapter, just for you =^-^= cause I loves you and I'm addicted to your reviews. I hope you like this one,

Lots of love from the Queen of Cliffhangers..

Shade the FoxCat Hybrid, please don't scare the cat, Blausen I love you, Guest...what did you do to your ankle? and no Ducktape980.. she isn't going to die, but she **might** come close..

* * *

Chapter 12: In Loving Memory

* * *

"They won't like it."

Hackett folded his arms and shook his head at Shepard. She had reported in over the comm and he wasn't surprised at the decision she had made.

"I don't care. I promise I won't say anything to Davina, or the crew, not yet anyway. But I can't live this lie. Its not fair on my friends; and it certainly isn't fair on my daughter."

"Or you." Hackett interjected.

Even though she was wearing her suit, he could tell that she was uncomfortable. Shepard was a selfless woman, she never sought to be rewarded. As a soldier, she did her duty, no complaints. The councillor could not help but feel the pride welling within him.

This woman would be the focus of attention in a matter of hours, yet nobody knew she was living and breathing among them. In a few hours time, every race, every planet and every station would be holding a service dedicated to the woman, the Human Spectre who saved them all from the Reapers. The seventh anniversary of the Reapers defeat was a huge deal.

"I'm not ungrateful, Sir, I know how much Palisade put into restoring me. But, we can't be expected to stay there forever. When we return, I'll explain to the Council."

Hackett nodded, he knew there would be no arguing with her. She had made up her mind; and he knew that the woman deserved her freedom.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Commander."

"So do I."

* * *

Garrus just could not sleep. In his restless roaming he found himself in the observation deck. It was always the same at this time of year. In just a few short hours, the Normandy would be flown by the automatic pilot. The crew would stay silent, each lost to their own memories of her. Kaiden would give a touching speech, just like he always did. Garrus, however, would be lost to his own thoughts. The guilt he felt at not being by her side when the Reapers took her life; and the regrets. He regretted not telling her he loved her, until his last conversation with her. He had implied, he knew that she understood how he felt. He had used the word love, yet it took their last moment to tell her...

"_I... love you too."_

He wished he had said it more than once. He wished that he had told her every minute of every day. But, now she was gone... his chance gone with her.

He regretted not proposing to her when he had the chance. Now the ring he had bought would forever stand below her last picture. They would have been bondmates, joined in life and death. But he had lost his chance.

Seven years to the day, she had stood in front of him, comforting him while preparing for the end. Their last farewell, their last embrace; and their final kiss. He would never forget the feeling of love and passion she had poured into that last kiss.

"_...I'll be looking down; You'll never be alone."_

By the spirits he felt alone now.

No.. That wasn't entirely true. Since the arrival of Davina and her mother, he began to feel as though he, finally, had a purpose again. The little girl was lively and had a wonderful innocence about her. Yet, she had a mischievous streak that he recognised... much like Shepard's. When he gave Davina his colony markings, he wanted her to feel like she belonged somewhere other than a medical research facility. The girl had never even met her father.

He knew that he could never replace her father, but he could not help but bond with the girl. He admitted that the bond was there. He sympathised with her mother. He understood how Icarus felt. To be denied the company of the one you loved was absolute torture.

The more time he spent with Davina, the more he realised he could not let the child go. He needed to be a part of her life. If he could convince Icarus, he would like to return to Palisade with them... or at least take them both to Palaven. He knew she was sick, but he would find a way. He did not want to take the place of her Turian lover.. he just did not want to lose Davina from his life. The small Turian-Human girl had an effect on him. It was as if her tiny talons had taken hold of his own, and pulled him out of the darkness that had taken over his heart. She had become the small but magnificent light that had pulled him out of his seven-year misery.

He looked out the window and watched the infinite darkness of space.

* * *

Davina slept soundly, gentle purrs escaping her tiny throat. Shepard could not help but admire her little girl. The last seven years had been bearable because of her little angel. She knew that when they returned to Palisade, things would become difficult. But, her family deserved to be united. She could see that Garrus had suffered, just as she had. However, it was seeing the growing bond between him and their daughter that had made her decision so much easier.

Yes, they would return to Palisade, but only so that Shepard could tell the Council to screw themselves in person. Since returning to the Normandy, she felt more like her old self than she had in a long time. Indeed, she had promised Hackett that she wouldn't say anything yet. She needed to convince the council to release her, before she could seek her rightful place by her lover's side.

Shepard had no illusions. She knew earning Garrus' forgiveness would not be an easy task. But, he had welcomed her back from the dead once, maybe he could do so again.

She and Davina curled up together on the tiny bunk. She had been unable to sleep without her mother's presence; not that Shepard blamed her. The little girl had gone through so much and it would take a lot of healing for her to completely recover. Gently, the commander traced her slender fingers along her daughter's new colony markings.

"Soon, baby" she whispered "I'll tell you everything."

Lovingly, Shepard kissed her little girl on her crest; and drifted into her first restful sleep in such a long time.

* * *

The silence was deafening. Every crew member stood in silence, heads bowed. Friends had even made the effort to arrive from their stations. Even Jack and some of her students had made an appearance. The illustrated woman even sported a new tattoo in memory of the commander, Shepard in N7 armour squashing a tiny reaper like a spider. All Alliance soldiers wore their dress blues, all other crew members wore what they had deemed most respectful. Seven years to the minute, the Alliance had lost its strongest soldier and the crew had lost an amazing friend.

Kaiden stood facing the memorial, silently saluting his commanding officer; and all the others that fell during the Reaper threat. So many lives had been lost. Two minutes of silence, to remember the fallen, both family and friends.

Once the two minutes were over, he read aloud the names of each fallen comrade, stopping at Commander Jane Shepard. He smiled softly at his own memories of her. He turned to face the gathering. Miranda, Oriana, Icarus and even little Davina was there. He smiled at the child, who had not only taken her mother's hand but also the hand of Garrus, his close friend who suffered considerably this time of year.

This time, however, he could not help but notice that the little girl seemed to bring out the best in the Turian. In fact, Garrus seemed more like his old self. They looked like a small family. He wondered, maybe hoped that Icarus would give his pal a chance.

"Friends," he began "today marks another year where we remember those that were taken from us. We remember our friends, family and we remember Commander Jane Shepard who willingly gave her life so we could live. She was our leader' and our friend. She did everything to ensure our happiness, our well-being, never asking anything in return except that we do our duty to the best of our abilities."

"Nobody believed her when it mattered. Now, in the shadow of her death we remember, not only the soldier, but the woman, the sister, the friend..."

"Commander Jane Shepard, you are gone but not forgotten. We remember the sacrifices you made. We salute you."

Everyone raised a salute, except for Icarus, who opted to hug her daughter instead. Almost instinctively, the crew rushed one by one to give Garrus a comforting hug as Icarus handed her girl to Oriana and then slipped away.

* * *

She struggled to collect her thoughts. The service was touching in a way she never knew possible. She always saw what she did as her duty, she had no idea that the others would honour her like this. The beautiful tribute was far more than she thought she had deserved.

It took a few moments to collect herself. They were to arrive on Palisade in just a couple of days. But, she did not want to leave.

After explaining her predicament to Oriana, a couple of hours before the service, the young woman had agreed to lend her Omnitool. Miranda couldn't know what she was up to, not yet.

Activating the Omnitool, a great feeling of relief welled through her. She smiled as she began to record her message.

"Kaiden, if you are watching this, then we will have already arrived on Palisade, but there's something I need you to know..."


	13. Consequences

Yay, my longest chapter, and one some of you have really been looking forward to. I hope you all like this one as much as I enjoyed seeing it in my head.

:)

* * *

Chapter 13: Consequences

* * *

The day had finally come, everybody seemed a little sad. The crew had gotten used to the little girl and her mother. Very soon they would be arriving at Palisade, which was a sad thought in itself. The moment Joker had announced the ETA, everybody seemed to have trouble processing that the little pyjack wouldn't be around anymore.

Kaiden had to admit they felt a part of the Normandy family. It would be a shame to see them go. A gentle cough brought him out of his musing. Icarus approached him nervously, She was clutching something in her hand.

"Can I help you?"

"We're going to be leaving soon, but I wanted to give you something."

The major moved away from his desk and smiled at the woman. Indeed, she seemed nervous, but only momentarily. She quickly relaxed, even though her mask hid it, he could sense the sad smile on her face.

"What is it."

"I recorded something for you. The Council will probably punish me for it, but I'm passed giving a damn."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm breaking the golden rule. Nobody is supposed to know about me, I was forbidden to leave Palisade,but, I'm here. "

"You were protecting your daughter."

"Yeah well they won't look at it like that. I know I have to return, but I don't have to like it."

"I know, I have my orders to get you there in the next few hours."

"Always a good soldier." she murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't advise playing the recording until you leave the station. Until I'm there they'll have their guard up. It's best you don't know anything until you leave. If you decide to come back, they won't expect it."

"Know about what?"

"Everything."

His questioning gaze was left unanswered, as she turned and left the room, almost as quietly as she had arrived.

His gaze turned to the Data disk in his hand.

"Everything?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Garrus was happily entertaining the little girl. She was so full of life, and he loved it. They were playing around the Crew deck. They had started with a simple game of hide and seek, which he allowed her to win. Now they were playing chess. He would have let her win that too, until he found out that she was, truely, very good at it. He adored the way she made little explosion noises every time she won one of his pieces.

"How did you get so good?"

"Mommy taught me. She's always so sick so we can't play most games. Oriana sometimes plays chasing games with me, but Mommy stays in our special apartment. The air is super clean so she doesn't need the special suit. We play chess when it's just us. Mommy likes to play games that you have to plan out. She says that strategy games are the best."

"How long has she been ill?"

"I don't know. Longer than I can remember... BOOM I win. You owe me your Turian chocolate"

Garrus chuckled as he handed the bar over.

"I hope you're not teaching her bad habits."

Miranda sat beside Davina, the girl grinning triumphantly as she took a bite.

"Davina, we go back to Palisade in a few hours. You need to go and get ready."

"I don't wanna go back." She huffed "Me and Mommy want to stay here."

"How can you possibly know what your mother wants?"

"She told me."

Miranda shook her head sadly and sent Davina on her way.

Garrus watched as the small girl pottered off.

"The Council will never allow it, Garrus."

"Erm.. what?"

"Them to stay here, or you to join them there. I know you've thought about it. I see it every time you look at them both."

"You're a mind reader now?"

"I'm a friend, to you and to them. The Council will do everything they can just to keep Icarus. It wouldn't be the first time they have taken Davina from her... I'm warning you, as a friend, the council will not allow you to stay on base with them, and they will do everything they can to keep Icarus there."

"Why is she so special?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm sworn to secrecy. Just understand when I tell you that they won't let them go without a fight."

* * *

The arrival and the departure had been quick and tearful. Garrus held on tightly to Davina, the base guards had to prise the girl from his arms. She cried for him, and it broke his heart. Oriana took her from the Guard and walked away from the ship, into the loading area. Icarus began to say her goodbyes. She shook all of them by the hand. Javik held onto her, knowingly. She gently stroked his face and thanked him. Although Garrus wasn't sure why.

Finally Icarus stopped at Garrus, who held out his talon for her handshake. She pushed it out of the way and embraced him tightly. She felt so natural to him. He could not explain why, but he coul;d not bring himself to let her go. Eventually, when they parted, she lovingly pressed her forehead to his own. He was shocked by this loving gesture, he assumed it was because he had given little Davina a father figure while she was aboard the Normandy. Although when Icarus spoke, it confused him.

"That bar was awfully lonely."

He was unable to respond as she parted from him, making her way back to her precious daughter. The crew were ushered back onto the ship. The Council clearly keen to be rid of them.

* * *

Kaiden settled into his cabin and played with the Data disk Icarus had given him. It had been two days since they had parted ways, but he could tell that both mother and daughter were reluctant to leave. Judging by the way the pair had been ushered away, he could hardly blame them. He was nervous about this message, although he couldn't understand why. The promise of "_everything_" worried him. But after two days he was feeling guilty. Despite how nervous she was, there was a sense of desperation about Icarus. He knew she had hoped for him to watch the message as soon as they were away from the base, but he had delayed. Reluctantly he played the message.

"_Kaiden, if you are watching this, then we have already arrived on Palisade, but there's something I need you to know. The Council told you that this base had been constructed to provide care for the most severely injured victims of the Reaper invasion. They lied..._

_When Palisade was constructed, seven years ago, it was specifically to keep me alive. The place is no more than a glorified prison.  
_

_I need you to understand, Kaiden, the Council make the rules, but we are the ones who suffer in the end. Loyal soldiers just doing our jobs. _

_Being back aboard the Normandy, with you and the crew, reminded me of everything I've been forced to give up; my family and friends. Just because, the Council don't want to let go of their precious war trophy... namely me._

_My daughter is everything to me. The fact that she is as much a prisoner as I am, hurts me deeply. I want her to get to know her father properly, without all the lies and deception. They both deserve better than that. I want us to be a family, just like he wanted._

_I plan on telling the Council where they can shove their base, but I'm not stupid. There will be serious consequences for deserting Palisade and defying their orders. But I have to do what's best for my family. I don't give a damn about what they do to me, but Davina is my world. I'm not appealing to the Council Spectre. I'm appealing to a fellow soldier, Alliance officer..."_

She removed her helmet; Kaiden could not believe his eyes.

"Shepard?"

It was really her, he could not believe it. Even though she was badly scarred, and missing one of her beautiful blue eyes, she was still the red headed beauty he had once loved. There was an intense sadness to her expression.

"_I'm appealing to one of my closest friends. I know I hurt you in the past, how we ended; my relationship with Garrus. But, I'm begging you. The Council will not let us go. I need my friend to come and save my daughter. I've seen how you look at her and Garrus. She is a lot like him, but, then again, she is his daughter. They deserve to be together. It would kill me to separate them now, and if she's away from here, then they can't use her to hurt me anymore. _

_Kaiden, I never ask for help, I've never had to, but I'm desperate. Save mine and Garrus's daughter. Please help me."  
_

He paused the vid. After all these years, the crew were finally moving on from her loss. But, she had been living and breathing among them for weeks. He understood now, how Garrus' bond with the little girl could be so strong, so deep. Now, he could see could see the similarities between his best friend and Davina. She was his daughter, and he didn't even know. But, it was clear, that a part of Garrus, deep down, recognised her as his. He had attributed it to the deep desire the Turian had to father Shepard's child and the pain at her loss. But, now, he found that Garrus' dream had come true; and the Turian didn't even know it.

Shepard was the paragon of honesty. She had always hated deception. He could tell by the look on her face that her deception had taken its toll on her. Tears had started to build in her eye. Kaiden found it painful to see his friend like this.

Suddenly, a feeling of realisation and betrayal came over him. She had been kept huidden by the Council. A testiment to their glory. That meant one thing, and it sickened him. Hackett knew...

* * *

"With all due respect, you lied to us, Sir."

Hackett sighed. He knew that Shepard was growing restless, but this is the first act of real defiance she had shown him. Usually she was an obedient soldier, but the Council had demanded too much from her. She had sacrificed so much for so long. It was unfair to demand anything else from her. Things were made difficult by Kaiden, who had summoned the entire crew into the Comm room. Although they looked confused, the implication of a pretty big lie had them all listening intently.

"Major, I can understand how angry you are, but, the decision was out of my hands long before it was made."

"I think the crew and I deserve the truth."

Hackett looked at them all. His eyes fell on Garrus.

"I think you're right, Major. This has gone on for far too long."

Hackett rubbed his temple and prepared himself for his explanation

"The truth is that Commander Jane Shepard is alive."

The crew began to whisper among themselves, shocked at this revelation. Garrus had to lean against the wall. The shock was overwhelming.

"How is it even possible?" His voice cracked with emotion.

"The Commander was seriously injured when she defeated the Reapers. For a long time, we weren't even sure that she would survive. The healing process is ongoing, even after seven years. Everything that was..."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Garrus was beside himself. Desperation and anger flowed through his body. Seven years he had grieved and now he had found out that she was living and breathing. She was alive.

"Somewhere she doesn't want to be Officer Vakerian."

"WHERE?"

"Palisade" Kaiden cut in quietly, grabbing his arm to calm him. "She's on Palisade."

"You knew?" Garrus growled, accusingly, venom in his voice

"I just found out."

"How?" the Turian hissed

Kaiden placed his omnitool over the Comm, and replayed the message that Shepard had recorded for him. At first the crew were confused. Icarus had been along them for a couple of weeks. She didn't look like she would hold on to the secret location of the commander. In fact, she made it clear how much she despised the Palisade facility. But when she removed her helmet, the gasps seemed to come from the crew in unison. Garrus couldn't look away. Seven years had passed and she was badly scarred, but she was still as beautiful as he remembered.

A thought hit him, if Icarus was Shepard...then that would mean that Davina...

_"I've seen how you look at her and Garrus. She is a lot like him, but, then again, she is his daughter._"

Kaiden paused the Vid and analysed his friend carefully. Garrus stormed out of the comm room. Kaiden wasn't sure how badly his friend had taken this news. They had been lied to, deceived. They had even grieved. After a few minutes, Garrus returned and glared at Hackett.

"I suggest you tell us everything Councillor; and you can help us get my daughter and my Bondmate out of there."

"As far as I am aware, Officer Vakarian, you two were never married."

Garrus grinned and his voice softened as he looked at the paused image of his love.

_"She misses my daddy."_

"I don't care about the formalities. That's _my_ family and I swear on the Spirits, we will never be separated again."

* * *

Shepard held Davina's hand tightly as she faced the Original Council. She had spent the last couple of days building herself up to this. She hoped Kaiden had looked at her message. She and Davina could not stay on Palisade. It tore her apart to leave the Normandy; and Garrus all over again.

"We need to discuss your blatent disregard of our rules." Tevos glared at Shepard menacingly.

"You know the rules," Sparatus continued "No contact beyond Palisade, and certainly never to leave the safety of the base.

"My daughter was kidnapped.."

"Irrelevant," Valern joined the Council's tirade "it was made clear that the Council would handle the situation. Still you defied us."

"Irrelevant? My daughter was at risk. I'm her mother, I did what was best."

"By defying the council?"

"I'd defy you over and over if it means keeping Davina safe."

Talos raised her hands, to silence the commander.

"The point of the matter is, you defied a direct order. This place was built for you. To make you well and keep you safe. The child is clearly a distraction for you. That fact needs to be remedied."

Shepard grasped her daughter's hand tighter, Davina watching her with tears in her eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" Even though her mask disguised her voice, the menacing tone was clear.

"You are well aware of the consequences."

"Screw you, Davina and I are leaving."

"You are property of the Council, now Shepard. You cannot leave."

"The child is clearly the root of your insubordination. She must be removed, for your own sake"

Instinctively, Shepard moved herself in front of Davina.

"If she has to leave send her to her father." She begged.

"I'm sorry, Shepard" Sparatus seemed uncomfortable, but determined "Davina could provide the answer to curing the levo intolerance of both Turian and Quarians alike."

"A worthy scientific goal, worth the sacrifice." Valern nodded in approval.

"You can't take her away from me. I won't allow it, not again."

"Shepard, you are in no position to make demands. The only reason we brought you here in the first place was as a precaution."

"Precaution?"

"The Reapers could return." Tevos said,daedly serious in his tone "We don't know how you managed to make the Crucible work, but it was clear that it responded to you. If they return, you will be required to stop them like you did before."

"Despite the fact that you are attempting to tear my child from me, you plan on using me to destroy the Reapers that I've already destroyed."

"We only have your word, Commander. That doesn't make it a guarantee."

"Just like when I warned you about the Reapers"

"Irrelevant" the Salarian was growing impatient. "They could return. Whether you like it or not, you are too valuable.."

He looked behind her and gave a single nod. The room quickly filled with mercenaries. One of them, a human woman, was clearly in charge. She smiled at Davina in such a way that it scared the commander.

"Hello again, Precious." She droned at the frightened little girl.

"Take her back to Sur'Kesh." The Salarian commanded.

Davina screamed as many hands attempted to pull her away from her mother. Shepard held her daughter desperately as the Mercs were merciless ion their attempts to snatch the child away from her.

"STOP, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

"This is your own doing Shepard."

Shepard fought her captors desperately as Arcis attempted to drag away her screaming daughter. She punched and kicked as hard as she could. Only an idiot would come between a mother protecting her child. She was merciless in her attacks. She broke many noses, aimed many "low blows" desperate to protect her baby. The more Davina screamed for her, the harder she fought.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Her grip on Davina began to loosen and everything started to go black, her daughter's screams were barely audible.

Tevos smiled at the unconscious Spectre.

"Take her to Cryogenics, as long as she's alive, nothing else matters. Arcis, you can have the child"


	14. Archangel

hey fans...So here we go another chapter... they seem to be getting longer so I am so proud of myself. I'm glad you all loved the last chapter, so hopefully I get a similar response from this chapter.

Love you all xx

* * *

Chapter 14 : Archangel

* * *

Everything was happening too fast. The little girl screamed and bit at the hands grabbing at her. Painful cries coming from her captors as her sharp turian teeth bit through flesh and drew blood. She was scared, terrified. Usually her mommy would wake her up. But this was not a bad dream, this was real and her mother had been struck over her head, knocking her out. Oblivious to her daughter's desperate screams.

"MOMMY, WAKE UP, MOMMY!"

Davina's screams were in vain. Her mother, remained unconscious, and was already being bundled onto a stretcher. The little girl was desperately trying to free herself and get to her mother. Her screams were more like screeches. How could this happen? How could the council do this? They promised to look after her mommy, not hurt her.

The woman who held her, forcibly in her arms, Davina remembered her. She was the nasty woman who hurt her when she was first taken from Palisade.

"Shut it, brat. You're just going to make it harder on yourself."

Davina watched in horror as her mother's sleeping form was ushered away by the council's guards.

"MOM..."

A gag was forced roughly into her mouth, muffling her desperate screams. Arcis proved too strong and managed to swiftly bind the small child.

Valern and Tavos smiled at each other as the child was carried away. Sparatus, meanwhile, could not hide his disgust. Indeed, the girl would prove useful for both the Turians and the Quarians, but, that did not mean he had to be comfortable with his decision. He had grown rather fond of the commander and her child. Also, as a Turian he understood a father's protective instinct. He could only pray that Garrus Vakerian remained blissfully ignorant of his daughter, and the human he had claimed as his mate. It would not be pretty should Vakarian's wrath be unleashed. The protective nature of Turian males was well known among all species.

Turning his back to the other Councillors, Sparatus left the room. Guilt had taken over. So many ideas to resolve the situation ran through his mind. But, he knew it was pointless. Even though it was not enthusiastically given, his support had been given nonetheless. Tavos and Valern were getting more and more power hungry, Shepard's defiance was commendable. But now she would no longer be a problem. Sparatus hoped that there would be no future invasion, should Shepard be awakened from cryogenic slumber, she would definitely be a force to be reckoned with.

His lack of focus during his walk caused him to bump into someone he was hoping to avoid. Councillor Hackett was furious.

"What the hell went on in there?"

"Hackett, now is not the time for this."

"Really, because I'm certain that the other Councillors will not be happy with the fact that Davina Shepard was just seen being dragged out of the conference room with the very people she was rescued from."

"The council agreed..."

"Bullshit, you three agreed, the rest of us was kept away from the entire farce."

"It's for the best Hackett." Sparatus didn't even sound convinced with his own argument, "The girl is a distraction. We need to be ready, in case of another Reaper attack."

"After everything Shepard did for us, all of us, this is how you repay her."

"Its out of my power Hackett. The others have already decided"

Hackett grabbed Sparatus and forced him against the wall. The Turian didn't even put up a fight. It was almost as if he had accepted the blame.

"You better help me find a way to fix this. If anything happens to that kid, I'll personally see to it that her father knows exactly who to come after."

The Turian nodded, causing Hackett to release his grip.

"We'll need help."

"The Normandy crew know about Shepard. They are already making their way back to rescue her."

"There isn't much time. Arcis are taking Davina back to Sur'Kesh. Shepard herself is being put into stasis."

"Then we need to hurry up our asses and come up with a plan."

"Indeed. Maybe the Lawson sisters could help."

* * *

Garrus just sat staring at the gun. All he could think of was little Davina helping him with his calibrations. He just couldn't get his head around the fact that not only was his long dead lover not dead, but they had a child together. His greatest dream had come true; and he had missed it.

So many lonely days and nights had passed, it was just too hard to believe that he would not wake from this dream. He had come down to the main battery to clear his head, but the thought that the Council had kept his family from him was over powering. He gazed at the picture. The picture that he had spent seven years seeking comfort from. Now when he looked at it all he could think about was the fact that he and his friends had been cruelly deceived. Not by her...

Never by her. She respected and loved them all too much to be that cruel. Talking to "Icarus", he could see that she was unhappy with the situation. Now he understood why. Looking at her in the picture, he found it almost impossible to believe how much she must have endured. He couldn't even imagine what she had been through. The explosion, ending the reapers, losing her beautiful eye and spending seven years in captivity; forbidden from contact with the outside world. Having to go through her pregnancy and raising their daughter without him. A fact that he was determined to remedy.

_"That bar was awful lonely"_

Realising now that she had tried to tell him, albeit in a very subtle way, that it was her. The loving gesture before her departure felt fresh in his mind. Proof, that despite their long separation, that she still loved him. Just as he was still desperately in love with her.

"Keelah, are you okay?"

His cloud of thought interrupted, he turned to Tali and sighed.

"Seven years Tali. We said goodbye, we buried her."

"And she's alive, Keelah. I can't imagine what you are going through."

"It just feels like a dream I'm terrified to wake from."

"But it's not, Garrus. She's alive."

"and I'm a father. It shouldn't have been possible, but I'm really glad it happened.I have a daughter; and she's perfect."

"Everything you imagined."

Garrus thought about it. His mandible flickered into what could only be described as a loving smile.

"Better" he whispered.

Tali moved towards him and squeezed his arm. His attention turned back to the picture.

"I have no idea how I never noticed it, but Davina looks a lot like Jane. Her smile, her nose, hell she even has her hair."

"There is also a great deal of you, Keelah."

"I wonder what she told her about me. Davy said that her mother told her stories about her father."

"When we get them out of there, you can ask her yourself."

"Are you kidding, Tali? When we get them out of there I'm going to spend every waking moment catching up with my family. I'm going to marry Jane and raise our child. Nothing is going to take them from me again."

"I don't doubt it, Keelah, I just wonder how you are going to start? It won't be simple to just pick up from where you left off. Not after all the time that has passed"

He pulled himself from her grip and headed to the door, resting his head on the metal frame, he turned to face her and as he spoke his voice cracked, full of emotion; full of hope.

"I know that, Tali, but that's my family and I will die before I give up on them."

* * *

"_SR2 Normandy, you do not have clearance to dock on Palisade._"

They had expected this. Hackett had warned them that returning would prove difficult.

"Palisade, we have authority from Councillor Hackett."

"_Await confirmation_..."

Kaiden clenched Joker's shoulder_._

"Do you get the feeling we're gonna get caught in political red tape?"

"I can pretty much guarantee it."

"Hows the big guy doing?"

"Not too good. He's too distracted to even calibrate the big gun."

"Damn, captain calibration not calibrating. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

Suddenly a muffled moan came over the comm, followed by a loud bang. When things settled, a familiar voice spoke.

"_The operators seem to be taking a nap. Normandy feel free to dock, and hurry up about it" _

_"_Wasn't that Miranda?" Joker seemed amused at the turn of events

"Miranda Lawson?"

"_Guys we can catch up later, there really isn't much time. "_

Taking his cue from Miranda, Joker prepared the Normandy to dock. As they approached the docking bay, Kaiden's attention was distracted by another ship nearby.

"I know that ship." He said quietly to himself.

He tried to picture where he had seen it before. His pondering abruptly interrupted by an angry hiss from behind him. He turned to see his Turian shipmate staring out of the window, with venom in his eyes. His subharmonics growled, possessive and without mercy as Garrus, angrily, identified the vessel for his commanding officer.

"Arcis."

* * *

As the world came slowly began to come back into focus, Shepard found it difficult to move. It took a few minutes to realise that her arms and legs had been bound. She struggled against her restraints, desperate to save her child, but she was weakened by the knock to her head. The more she fought, the more breathless she felt. Each breath felt as though she was inhaling shards of glass. That's when she realised the horrifying truth. They had removed her enviro-suit, she was breathing in contaminated air.

The room was bright and she was surrounded by Palisade Science struggled to breath as the scientists powered up her cryo-chamber, the loud buzzing filling the room. She turned her head and found Tavos studying her.

"You have brought this on yourself, Shepard."

The commander choked on her painful breaths as Tavos continued

"This facility, everything here was for you. To keep you safe. You begged us to let you keep the baby, we did not agree, but we granted your wish. But that child is not our priority. You are. In stasis, you will be kept alive, and your daughter will contribute to the worlds by sharing the secret of how her body digests both levo and dextro foods.

"You..are..a..monster" Shepard gasped breathlessly before passing out once again.

The councillor turned to the science team and glared.

"Hurry up, if she dies before she gets into that chamber, you will all be thrown out of the air lock."

"Yes, Ma'am"

Tavos stroked the commander's long red hair.

"You may never forgive us, Commander, but you can always have another child in the future. It pains me that it has come to this, but we have no choice. You cannot be allowed to leave. You knew there would be consequences."

With that the Councillor left, leaving Commander Jane Shepard in the care of the scientists, who were now working on slowing her fever, to prepare her to be frozen.

* * *

Alarms on Palisade station were blaring as the Normandy landed. It was clear that they were not expecting to be welcomed. As the ground crew vacated the ship they were welcomed by armed soldiers.

"Crew of Normandy, return to your ship and leave this base. This is an act of treason, you will be fired upon."

A loud growl came from Garrus. Sending chills down the spines of his crew mates.

"Normandy crew this is your last warning, leave Palisade."

"Screw your warning."

Liara turned to see Kaiden raise his gun, and aim at the man who was clearly issuing the commands. That was so unlike Kaiden, and Liara found it quite thrilling.

Shots were fired by the guards. The ground team split into smaller teams. Garrus taking his place behind Kaiden, providing covering fire as his commanding officer hurled his biotics at the unsuspecting guards. His reave was most effective, wiping out the few soldiers stupid enough to get in his way. As they fell, it was clear that the guards would not easilly give up. Garrus fired an explosive round, taking out the guy in charge.

Through the chaos of ammo and biotic charges, Garrus' attention was drawn to a large group of mercs trying to sneak past the fight, dragging with them a small figure, bound and struggling. The Turian could not control the piercing shriek that emitted from him. The noise forcing the Arcis agents to stop in their tracks.

Garrus' eyes were filled with malice as he charged at the mercs. Teeth bared, he tackled the men in front, desperate to get to the bitch that was holding Davina. Bullets were flying in all directions, and he hoped to get to the small girl before any flew her way. Kaiden, seeing what his friend was trying to do, refocused his attacks towards the mercs. They had already overpowered the soldiers, who were not used to fire fights, so switching targets was a logical decision.

The woman dragged Davina behind a crate while her men engaged the Normandy crew. Garrus refocused his attention to the rest of the mercs. At least the stupid woman was sheltering the girl from the fight. For a few moments he could concentrate on the fight.

Javik and Kasumi worked well together. Her stealth and his Prothean attacks causing swift destruction. Liara and Kaiden's biotic attacks were taking no prisoners. Vega and Zaeed provided the fire power, both seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Garrus, himself, was mixing his weapons with his own protective instinct. The only thought going through his mind was that _his_ child was in the middle of all of the gunfire. He was desperate to get to her, to protect her from all this chaos.

After, what felt like, hours, the firing finally stopped. Most of the mercenaries were dead. The guards had stood down, unable to suffer any more losses. Garrus was still growling as he rounded on the woman who was holding his child, gun in her hand. His subharmonics caused the woman to tremble. She could see the venom in his blue eyes. She knew she was screwed as he forced her against the crate.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Garrus' growl was threatening, his gun was pushed against the woman's head. Tears began to form in her eyes. It was clear that she had never experienced the paternal instinct of a Turian father before. Shaking she placed the crying child on the ground and raised her arms in surrender. Garrus turned his attention to Davina, quickly unbinding her. Slowly pulling the gag from her mouth, he began to inspect her for injuries. He stopped when she placed her hand on his mandible.

"You're my Daddy? But Mommy said my Daddy was called Archangel" she whimpered, hopefully.

"Sometimes." He purred, lovingly as he stroked her soft red hair "Sometimes it's just Garrus."

Tears of joy filled the small girls eyes as she flung her arms around him. In return he embraced her tightly, taking in her scent. So this is what it felt like to be a father. This is what it felt to hold his own child in his arms. Davina wept into his carapace, and he just held her until her tears had abated.

"DADDY!"

"Hush, Davy, It will be okay. I'm here now. I'm never leaving you or your mother ever again."

"They hurt her, she wouldn't wake up." Davina sobbed. "They hurt my mommy."

He glared at the woman as he held his daughter. She was not stupid. She knew that the only reason the Turian had spared her was because she had shielded the kid from the bullets. If she hadn't she would have fared as well as the rest of her team. Judging by what she had witnessed when the council gave her the kid for the second time, the Council will not be shown the same mercy. Part of her felt guilty at her part in the whole affair. Separating a mother from child was a nasty business. Clearly, when she took this job, it wasn't the smart choice that her organisation was famous for.

Suddenly a cough caught all of their attentions. They turned to see a gathering of the lesser Councillors, lead by Hackett and Sparatus. Miranda and Oriana following behind them. Garrus growled protectively as he held his daughter tighter to him as they approached.

"At ease, Vakarian, Davina's at no risk from us."

Sparatus shuffled nervously at Garrus' gaze. He could see the protective instinct had surfaced. He was scared.

"Where is Shepard?" Garrus Growled

"That's the problem," Sparatus mumbled "She was forbidden to leave, she knew the consequences."

"She was trying to save her daughter." Tali glared at her aunt Ra'an.

"I know, Tali. We tried to help her. We hoped that the main Council would understand a Mother's need to protect her child."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"At first it was because it did not look like she would survive, then it was to protect her baby. The main Council forbade anybody to know."

" Keelah, I can't believe you lied to me."

"WHERE IS SHEPARD?" Garrus was losing patience.

He had his daughter, but he would not be satisfied until he held his lover in his arms, until they were reunited as a family. These stupid exchanges could wait until after she was safe.

"She's been condemned to be cryogenically frozen."

Davina held onto her father tightly, as if frightened he would disappear, he purred to calm her, but the threat was present in his eyes as he glared at Sparatus.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

Kaiden smiled at his friend, as Hackett answered him.

"Definitely."


	15. Stasis

Merry christmas and a happy new year to all my fans. I'm really excited at the reaction chapter 14 got. I'm super happy that you all love the over protective nature of Turian fathers. I always saw Garrus as the protective Daddy for little Davina so hopefully I've done him justice. I admit this chapter isn't as long as the last few but I needed some fillerxxx

Chapter 15: Stasis

* * *

The light was far too bright, causing her eye to burn painfully. It felt as though her chest was being crushed by an invisible force, making it next to impossible to breath. Each breath a desperate gasp. The fever had taken hold of her, blurring her vision, soaking her red hair. Her skin was pale and clammy, saturated by sweat. Her lips were starting to feel numb as they slowly turned blue. She felt as though she was dying. So this would be the end of Lieutenant Commander Jane Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, First Human Spectre, Vanquisher of Saren, the Collectors and Reapers; Saviour of the Galaxy. If it wasn't for the multiple infections ravaging her body, she would laugh at the irony.

As the scientists and medics rushed to save her life, she could not help but be amused that the entire situation was entirely their fault. If they had not been in so much of a hurry to get her frozen, they would have remembered that her suit was her lifeline; they would not have removed it. Part of her hoped that the infection would kill her. She was done being used by the Council; she would rather die than remain their puppet.

Only one thought made her want to live; her family. It was true that the slavers had killed her parents and siblings on Mindior, But she had her daughter, she had Garrus. They were her bright light in the surrounding darkness. Tears fell from her eye as she realised how helpless she truly was. Davina had been taken from her; and she hadn't been strong enough to stop the mercs from tearing her baby away from her. She couldn't even protect her own child. Silently she prayed, she wasn't a religious woman, but she was indeed a desperate mother. She prayed that Kaiden had played her message, she prayed that Garrus had heard it. Her heart grew heavy as she hoped that they had intercepted Arcis in time.

The pain in her chest was unbearable, made much more agonising with each cough, so she relished the moments when unconsciousness would claim her. Her mind went to her happy place. The one time she had been truely happy and carefree. The last shore leave on the Citadel had been wonderful. Her whole crew had been able to relax and, metaphorically, let their hair down. She could stop being Commander Shepard and just be Jane. Oh how she wished she was back on that wonderful shore leave.

She and Garrus had spent some quality time together, even if some of it was spent hunting down her evil clone. She closed her eye in loving thought, just a small distraction from her pain riddled body would suffice. Her "first date" with Garrus had been magical. He was so awkward, yet seductive as he talked to her, feigning a first meeting. It was just as magical as their trip to the top of the Presidium, when she declared herself a one Turian woman; the first time she told him that she loved him. But that date had been wonderful. Even though the club had been crowded, it felt as if they were the only ones there.

She remembered that night; when he dragged her onto the dance floor. She wasn't keen at first, but the way Garrus moved quickly had her moving along with him. She was a slave to his movements, and that damn sexy voice of his. She couldn't help but smile at those memories. But her memories of that shore leave were more special. The party was the start of something truely wonderful. Her crew loved how much she had relaxed she had become, what they could remember of that night. Little did she know, that when she awoke next to her Turian lover, that night had created something exceptional. Miranda helped her to work out the dates. It was most definitely that remarkable night when her beloved Garrus changed her life forever, when he gave her the gift of motherhood.

The noises around her brought her back to the present. The medics were frantically pumping drugs and seditives through her delicate body, to buy time for them to prepare the chamber. Her infections appeared to be winning. Each painful cough caused them to panic. The cryo chamber was almost ready for her, they just had to keep her going for a while longer. They were fearful that the Asari Councillor would carry out her threat. Icarus was a valuable investment in their futures, Tevos ensured that they were aware of this fact. She would do anything to protect her investment.

* * *

Davina purred happily as she snuggled into her father's caripace. He had made the decision to settle her into his own quarters in the main battery. He and the little pyjak had so much fun down here on her brief stay on the ship. Now, that Garrus knew the truth, it seemed fitting that this would be the best place to keep her safe. The only thing stopping him from getting Kaiden to launch the Normandy was that Shepard was still on the damned base. He wasn't going to lose her again.

He wasn't there when she died, alone in space. He wasn't there for her when she was arrested for destroying the Alpha relay, causing the death of millions of Baterians, to slow down the Reapers and save countless others. He wasn't there for her final stand-off against the Reapers. She had him evacuated because of his injuries. Removing him from the battle, taking him away from her.

_ "You gotta get out of here." _

_"And you've gotta be kidding me."_

_"Don't argue, Garrus."_

_"We're in this til the end!"_

_"No matter what happens here… you know I love you, I always will."_

_"Shepard I… love you too."_

That final converation still haunted him. For seven years it had played over and over again in his mind. Another reminder that he wasn't there for her, watching her six. That she had died, again. Except she hadn't. The sleeping child in his arms, purring against his plates was proof that she had not only survived, she had fulfilled his greatest dream; and he was damned if he was going to abandon his lover ever again.

Gently, he placed his sleeping daughter on his bunk. He couldn't help but smile at her protests, being removed from the warmth of his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her forhead, causing her to open her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"What's wrong, Davy?"

She smiled softly, warming his heart.

"Nothing, I thought I was dreaming. I thought that you might be gone"

"No, Davy, I'm right here."

Her smile faded, sadness replaced it. She sat upright and looked at him. He had seen that expression on her face before, but not worn by her. He had seen Shepard wear it so many times before, when her decisions had terrible consequences, causing the commander to doubt herself. Davina really did look a lot like her mother.

"What about Mommy? Where is she?"

"We'll get her out of there. I promise."

She seemed to ease and find comfort at her father's promise. She nodded and smiled confidently.

"Mommy said that Archangel never breaks a promise."

"That's right." He smiled proudly "I never do.. What.. What else did she tell you about me?"

He knew he had to rescue Shepard, but,Sparatus had assured him that the Council would want her kept safe. He wanted to go in there, guns blazing, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He wanted to know how much his daughter knew about him.

"Mommy said you make bad people go away. That you were always brave. She told me that You were really smart and you would always make her laugh. I've never seen my mommy laugh. She told me that for a bad Turian you were a great friend. She missed you so much. She said that, if you knew where we were you would come and save us, and here you are."

Tears seemed to fill his eyes. He had not been left out of Davina's life completely. In her way, Shepard had done her best to include him. He was not going to let her, or his little girl down.

"I'm never leaving either of you again. If I had known sooner I'd have...I would have..."

"I know. She tried to call you, not long after I was born. Oriana told me that she tried to send you a message. The Council blocked it, they took me away. Mommy never broke the rules again. Oriana said that losing you really hurt her, when they took me away it nearly killed her."

"She tried to contact me?"

Davina nodded sadly.

"Mommy never broke the rules after that. She said she didn't want to lose me again. Even if she had to stop trying to find you.

He was angry. She had tried to let him know his family was out there; and was punished for it. He could not allow that to stand. Knowing that she had needed him and once again he couldn't be there for her, the thought that his child had been endangered because the Council wanted to keep their damned trophy made him see red. However he didn't let his rage show, not in front of his little girl, he would take it out on Shepard's captors. The people whe kept his family from him would suffer as much as he had been forced to.

"Davy, I need you to be good and stay here, on the Normandy."

He stroked her face, tenderly. She would be safer on the ship, he couldn't assault Palisade and worry about his child getting hurt."

"Are you going to save my Mommy?"

He nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"They hurt her. She wouldn't wake up. What if... What if..."

"If anything happens to her, I'll make them pay. Don't worry, Davy, I'll get her out of there I promise."

She smiled as he kissed her head and turned to leave her in the main battery.

"Archangel never breaks a promise." She whispered to herself as she fell onto her father's pillow and drifted off back to sleep.

Garrus smiled at his sleeping child and closed the doors. Making his way to the CIC, he couldn't help but think about the fact that these bastards had harmed his mate and attempted to ship his daughter to a salarian lab to be vivisected. The woman from Arcis had confirmed it. The threat of being flayed by an angry Turian father was enough for her to tell them everything. The idea that Davina held the secret of levo-dextro digestion was irrelevant. The fact that the Council had sold his child to the Salarians fuelled a rage within him he did not know he possessed. But, he would not display his anger in front of Davina. He did not want to scare her more than she already had been.

Arriving on CIC, Miranda called his attention.

"How's Davina."

"Upset.. Scared for her mother."

The former Cerberus operative folded her arms and looked at him apologetically.

"I am so sorry Garrus. We really did want to tell you."

"I know now, that's what matters. Davina's asleep now. She'll be safer here than she would on the base."

He understood that she and her sister had done their best to keep his family safe. Davina had told him as much when she had confided in him, before he knew the truth. It made sense that Miranda would be a part of the team that saved Shepard's life, she wa the one who brought her back from the dead.

"I want to help." She stated, her loyalty clear for him to see. "Davina said that they had hurt her. I'm the only one who knows how to treat of all her medical needs."

"Do you have a weapon?"

"I can get weapons."

"Then grab some guns, Miranda. Have Oriana take care of Davina for me."

"I already assumed I would be."

He turned to see the young woman grinning at him.

"Davina will be safe with me, _Archangel. _I'll make sure she stays on the ship."

He nodded as Kaiden approached carrying Garrus' new rifle.

"You ready, big guy?"

Garrus growled protectively as he took his gun and strapped it to his back.

"They'll regret messing with _my_ family." He said as he grasped the small chain he was wearing around his neck. The chain that bore the beautiful ring he had spent seven years obsessing over.

* * *

She felt drowsy, disorientated. The fever was unbearable. Her skin burned under the bright light. Panic had taken hold of the people working on her. She was dying; and they had no idea what to do for her. Miranda Lawson would know what to do, but the council had decided to terminate her services. They had only one choice available to them. They would have to just put her straight into stasis and hope that, should she be unfrozenl, she didn't die before she could serve her purpose.

Her eyes fluttered open, but burned at the light. She sighed gently as she realised that she had already been placed in the Cryo chamber. So this was it? She made a mental note to herself. If she was to be awakened, she would do everything she could to avoid co-operation. They had taken her child. They no longer had any hold over her. She swore to fight them.

The chamber made an irritating buzzing noise that caused her headache to become violently painful. She could feel the chill against her skin as the machine came close to full power. Her breathing quickened as fear took over her rational trail of thought. She couldn't let it end like this. What kind of mother allowed her child to be snatched away by mercs? What kind of woman avoided the one she loves because outside forces dictated it? Commander Jane Shepard was lost, the legend had been destroyed along with the Reapers. Who was she now? She was a coward, unworthy of the love of her daughter or the heart of her Archangel.

Tears fell from her blue eye as she felt what was left of her drift away. She had lost everything, this time there would be no coming back. She had never once given up in her life, but this was different. She had never had so much to lose before. She could only hope that Garrus had got to Davina first, but there was no guarantee that Kaiden had played the message. No guarantee that her daughter was safe. Everything Shepard had sacrificed to protect her child now seemed to be in vain.

Suddenly, deep inside her, she could feel a strong pull on her heart. She could not allow herself to be defeated, if she did than all would definitely be lost. Kaiden _must _have played her message. Garrus _must_ have got to Davina first. She had to believe that. She had to hold on to that thought. She remembered who she was. She was Commander Jane Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, Slayer of Saren, Destroyer of the Reapers, the first Human Spectre. She didn't give up then and she certainly could not give up now.

She glared at her captors through the glass. Yes she was sick, but she would not be lost to it. Should they reawaken her, they would rue the day they dared to mess with her or her family. The cryogenic process was slow. Too slow. Her arms had been secured, crossed over her chest. She couldn't move, even if she had the strength to. The buzzing grew louder and the chamber grew colder. The freezing process was a relief on her burning skin. Her thought process began to slow down and she found it difficult to keep her eye open.

The people outside the Cryo chamber suddenly began to move frantically, almost as if in a blind panic. The sharp piercing noise echoed within the chamber. It was high pitched and caused the pain in her head to increase. But she did not care. If this is how the scientists were reacting, then she could only imagine how much the Council were panicking. She could not help but smile at the thought of Tevos and Valern cowering. The alarms were the same that sounded when Davina was originally taken. The base was under attack, weapons had been fired. That could only mean one thing.

As the cold overtook her, she could not help but feel the hope well within her. Her eye closed, she was unable to fight the sedative or the cold. But, as the sleep overpowered her frail body, a whisper escaped her lips. A name that inspired hope within her. A name that meant an unspoken promise of the future. She had been filled with pride as her heart poured all her love into that frail whisper, as she finally drifted into cryogenic slumber.

"Garrus..."


	16. To Find You

Tis I, The Queen of cliffhangers hath returned... Urgh finally...worst case of writers block ever. doesn't help that we just moved... but yay new home, a nicer quieter environment to write in.. ahhhh. It's nice to see I've picked up some new fans on the way. I love you all and I hope you like this chapter. xx

Chapter 16: To Find You

* * *

_One for Jane. One for Davina. One for seven years of misery. One for every night that he had woken alone..._

Garrus Vakarian couldn't help but smile wider with each round he fired, repeating this mantra with every shot he took, no amount of ammo would be enough for the suffering these people had caused. The fact that each shot brought him one step closer to Shepard, one step closer to reclaiming his family. The alarms were deafening, he couldn't help but feel the joy that the original council members were probably cowering in fear of the oncoming reprisal. Serves them right, he thought. How dare they keep her from him. How dare they threaten his child. They deserved to suffer, for all the misery they had caused him, Shepard and their friends. In fact they deserved far worse.

Hopefully, she could hear the alarms from wherever they were keeping her, then she would know that he was coming for her, that he would never give up on their family. The rest of the team were just as determined, to save their Commander, as he was. Even Kaiden, who was well known for his loyalty to the Council. But the Council's betrayal of trust was really the last straw.

"_We need to get into the lower_ chambers." Sparatus' voice came through on the comm_ "If we can rally the lesser Councillors together, we should be able to pull this off."_

_"He's right"_ Interjected Hackett "_We will need the others to have any chance of dealing with the main council."_

_" _You think they'll stand with us?" Kaiden asked. The plan was good, but he had his doubts top whether it would work.

"_The lesser Council would be more than willing, we have tried to help the Commander as in anyway we could get away with. I believe that the others may even offer guns if the Turian Councillor's plan fails. One way or another, we will get the Commander out of there."_

The fight was becomming more and more intense. For every guard they killed, two others would replace them. It was clear that the Asari and Salarian Councillors were more than willing to needlessly sacrifice lives to keep their precious war trophy. Kaiden was disgusted at the waste of life. So many willing to die for the sake of a couple of lying politicians. The team wondered just how much these men and women really knew.

The smell of blood and the sound of gunfire filled the air. Each shot more desperate than the last. The team couldn't give up on the Commander, not now that she had come back to them. None of them could abandon her. Liara and Kaiden sent their biotic attacks into the barrage of guards. Garrus and Zaeed picked them off one by one. Everyone was dedicated to taking her home, back to the Normandy, where she belonged. Garrus was fuelled by pride, at having his friends by his side, as they fought to re-claim his love.

They fought their way past the guards, into the lower chambers, where, it appeared, the lesser councillors were waiting for them. As their guardians raised their weapons, Sparatus and Hackett stepped forward.

"Stand down, men." Hackett commanded, his authority made clear in his tone.

The turian guards gripped their guns, unsure of what to do, at least until Sparaus nodded, his sub-harmonics trilling that all was well.

"I was only kidding about the army" laughed the Krogan councillor.

Hackett grinned "I told you that I wasn't willing to just stand by."

"What is _he_ doing here?"

The Krogan pointed at Sparatus, it was clear by his tone that he was not impressed at having the Turian present.

"I am here to help" Sparatus spoke quietly, his voice full of empathy as he raised his hands in defense.

"This is partially your fault. You are on the main Council, you could have stopped this."

"Urdnot Byox, I admit that I'm not guiltless. But, I'm here to make it right."

"It's a little late don't you think? Icarus is already in the process of being frozen."

"There was nothing I could do..."

"You were there. You could have fought for her. Instead you stood aside and let those idiots bend you over and take you like a consort. They have the nerve to call my race monsters. The Krogan don't dishonour our heros by imprisoning them"

"Byox, enough." Hackett was clearly losing patience "this arguing doesn't solve anything."

Byox raised his hands in dismay and stepped back. It was clear that he knew that Hackett was right.

"What do you suggest? We all just kiss and make up?"

Sparatus' sub-harmonics trilled in approval at the prospect of being heard.

"Tevos and Slavern need to be brought down a few levels. I know exactly how to do it."

He walked towards Garrus and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Vakarian, I truly am sorry. I know that nothing I can say will make up for my part in all of this. But, I swear on the Spirits, together, we will make this right. You will be reunited with your mate" .

* * *

Kasumi and Miranda worked efficiently together, just like old times. Miranda's knowledge, of the base and it's protocals, really complimented Kasumi's talent for stealth and hacking security systems. Taking the cue from the Turian Councillor, they made their way to the control centre. Kasumi couldn't help but get excited at the idea of hacking the systems of the entire base. Her childish enthusiasm made Miranda smile. Finally, after so many years, her pleas were being answered, Shepard was going to be freed.

"So how did you get dragged into the Icarus thing?"

Kasumi couldn't help but be curious as she attacked the console with renewed energy.

Miranda scanned her omnitool over a few of the controls before turning to Kasumi. She smiled sadly, although her voice still maintained a touch of pride.

"Councillor Hackett asked me, my work on the Lazarus Project made me the perfect choice. I brought Jane back before, they knew I could probably do it again."

"I was wondering if you had to apply for the position. "_Medical Operative required for top secret base, must be able to bring people back from the dead"_.. "

Miranda chuckled at the thought.

"No, just a random comm asking for my help. Jane's my friend, I owed her.

"Do you think Sparatus' plan will work?"

"Very likely. He knows everything to do with the whole political situation. What he's planning will tip the balance, hopefully it will work in our favour."

"Honestly, I was never into the political diatribe. That was Shepard's job, she was good at it. I just liberated their pockets while she dealt with them, something I'm very good at."

The console began to flash as Miranda typed in some of her commands. She smiled victoriously as some of the screens powered down.

"Hackett, we're through the security protocalls. The main council are in the main chamber. I've also sent the revised entrance codes for the cryo suite to Major Alenko's omnitool."

"_Good work Lawson, Goto. We'll deal with the Council, you help Alenko."_

_"_Understood, Lawson out."

Kasumi crossed her arms as she stared at Miranda intently.

"I thought you said this would be it."

"Don't be like that, besides theres a lot of expensive equipment on the way down there."

Kasumi smiled flirtatiously at this invitiation.

"You certainly know the way to this young girl's heart. Throw in dinner and we have a date."

* * *

The team seperated. Kaiden, Garrus and Liara headed to Cryogenics, obviously Garrus would be part of the main team. If that's where Shepard was, then that's where he would go. However, the rest of the team were charged with escourting Sparatus and the Lesser Councillors to the main chamber. Javik took the lead, the others were more than happy to follow.

The guards for the chambers weren't sure how to handle the situation. Their duty was to protect the council, the majority of which were marching against the two members within the chamber. As they lifted their guns, ready to defend, Sparatus gave the order to stand down. For a couple of seconds it looked as though they were going to disobey, but, the guard clearly in charge, a young Turian, holstered his weapon. The others followed suit. The Turian saluted Sparatus.

"With all due respect, Councillor, but can I ask what's going on?"

"We are bringing an end to this madness."

The guard nodded, just like a good Turian, and allowed the Councillors to pass.

As they all walked on, they met with little resistance. It seemed that word had passed along the guards; and they had been as unhappy with the main council as everyone else. Sparatus walked in front, eager to clear up the mess that he had helped create.

Entering the main chamber, everyone was surprised to see Valern and Tevos in their appointed place, as if they expected to handle the situation. Sparatus could not help but find amusement in the fact that they believed themselves untouchable.

"What is the meaning of this blatant treason?"

Tevos spoke authoratively. Despite the fact that the crew of the Normandy each had a gun aimed at them, they showed a great defiance, it was almost as if they were daring the invading party to pull their triggers.

"This has gone on long enough." Byox stood forward "You grant us position on the Council, but, you refuse to take any of us seriously."

"Your position is only for show, as it was made clear to you all" Valern sneered

Tevos nodded in agreement "You are all represented, you should be grateful. The fact that you disgrace your own races by opening fire on us, we who lead you through the reaper war."

"Bullshit." Hackett was outraged "If it wasn't for Shepard you wouldn't be sitting there guarding your precious thrones."

"So that's what this is about?"

"We have done our best for the Commander. We gave her the best medical care, treated every wound, every infection. We even allowed her to raise that abomination of hers."

"How dare you." Javik couldn't control himself "The commander has given everything to you and yet you speak of her as if she were an object."

"She is property of Palisade, If it wasn't for our intervention she would have perished." Valern stood, like a proud idiot "We protected her, we kept her alive."

"You should be grateful the Vakarian didn't hear you refer to his daughter as an abomination, I don't think he'd show you the same mercy that we will."

"You show mercy? You look like a lynch mob."

"What are you planning to do? Kill us?" Tevos glared at Javik, who looked as though he was seriously considering it.

"No, Councillor." Hackett lowered his gun "We are here to relieve you of the office you hold."

"You do not have the power to do that" She growled

"They don't, but I do."

Sparatus walked up to them and held up his omnitool, many screens in the main chamber came to life. Tevos and Valern had looks of pure horror on their faces as he continued.

"I, Sparatus, Councillor of Palaven, Voice of the Turian population, make a motion to depose the representatives of both the Asari and Salarian race. I freely offer the right to vote to all other representatives from all races."

"You can't do that." Valern shreiked

"According to the rules, set forth by our predesessors, I can."

As if by some magical force, every councillors omnitools came to life, lights and noises activated by the Turian Councillor's call to a vote. The lesser Councillors wasted no time in placing their votes. As quickly as the tools had lit, they died down. The Asari and Salarian were restrained as their tools erased all their privilages associated with their power. Tevos lunged at Sparatus, in a rage fuelled attack, only to be blasted unconsious by a surge of energy.

"Chatika!" giggled Tali "you naughty drone"

* * *

"All guards stand down. This is an order from Councillor Sparatus. The Asari and Salarian representatives have been relieved of duty. You are ordered to stand down."

The message blared over the comms. Over and over again. It was clear that the guards didn't quite believe it, even though they offered no resistance. Kaiden was releived that things had settled down. He had never been a fan of needless killing. He even felt guilty about opening fire on Udina, despite the fact that he deserved it. As the soldiers moved aside to let them pass, he could sense that maybe these men and women weren't completely certain of the Council's past decisions.

The team lowered their guns as they reached Miranda and Kasumi at the entrance to the cryo chamber.

"What took you guys so long?" Miranda smiled.

"So this is it?" Liara whispered

"What were you expecting? Resources were limited after the war."

Kaiden looked at Garrus, he recognised the worry, the panic in the Turian's expression.

"You okay?"

"I feel like I'm dreaming. After all these years of grief, everything I dreamed of is locked behind a door. I'm scared that I'm going to wake up."

"You'll be fine, big guy, just think of that little girl of yours. Your family"

"My family." Garrus smiled inwardly.

Miranda coughed, trying to get their attention.

"Major, I need you to input those codes I sent to your omnitool."

"Why can't you just input the codes yourself?" Liara asked curiously.

"My employment was terminated, Kaiden is a Spectre so he can override the system."

Kaiden watched Garrus nervously as he scanned his tool over the console, transferring the codes. It felt as though they were waiting forever as the codes were being authorised. The longer it took, the more nervous Garrus seemed to get. Eventually the doors opened.

The room was very large and unwelcoming. Everything was metalic and light. The lights were so very bright that Garrus had to initiate the tint on his visor. The scientists all stopped what they were doing and glared at the invading party suspiciously. The team felt uneasy under their gazes. The room was dominated by a giant egg shaped chamber in the middle of the room. The front of the chamber was made of glass; and despite the condensation, it was clear that there was definitely a body inside.

Garrus slowly walked to the ice coffin. Gently, he wiped away the condensation that obscured his vision. He gasped as he witnessed the sleeping form of his lost lover. She was even more beautiful than the vid revealed her to be. Indeed, she was badly scarred, but he could see the woman she was before her injuries. The look of determination on her face proved to him that she was still a fighter, despite everything that had happened to her, she would still be the soldier he loved.

A surge of rage filled him and he began to attack the chamber that held her with such desperation that he could not hear the protests around him. Kaiden and Liara both tried to restrain him as he clawed and punched the glass with the deperate need to touch her. His growls were incoherant, making the surrounding scientists very uneasy. Eventually, the security of the ice tomb proved too much and he cried out with such heartache that Liara couldn't help but shed a tear.

Miranda moved past them and stared at Shepard's sleeping form. She seemed to be scanning her with her eyes. Suddenly she gasped in horror at something she had seen on the Commander's face. There was blood around her lips, judging by its location, it had to be Shepards. Many scenarios ran through her mind. There was only one conclusion that could be reached. She turned and charged at the head scientist.

"That chamber... was it sterile?"

"I...I..assure you... It's clean."

She punched the Salarian, hard.

"Clean isn't good enough."

She turned back towards the chamber and scanned her tool over it. Her face clouded with deep concern.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Garrus' voice was panicked, witnessing Miranda's display, he knew it couldn't be good.

"Protocalls weren't met. She's been exposed to contaminated air."

"What does that mean?" Kaiden couldn't hide the worry in the question.

"If we open the chamber, Shepard will die. The infections will kill her"

"What do you need us to do?"

Miranda opened up her comm, and spoke into it, barely able to hide her own tears.

"This is Miranda Lawson. Quarantine protocalls have not been met. I need Quarian grade medical supplies, every antibiotic we have on base. I need the Cryochamber relocated to the sterile apartments. Get Chackwas, she'll want to help. Commander Shepard is critical."

"_Understood" _Hackett's voice replied.

Miranda gazed at Garrus, she could see the fear burning within him. She placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'll do everything I can" She whispered to him as she moved to embrace his shaking form.

He sobbed against her as he whispered his heartfelt plea. "I can't lose her again"


	17. Come Back To Me

Hey all... I managed to find some time to update :) Hopefully this chapter makes up for the cliffhangers, although the next one should be fun to write. I want to say a HUGE helllooooo to my new fans, and give huge hugs to my long time fans and followers, I love you all and I am totally addicted to your reviews... maybe we need a review addicts anonymous... Hi I'm Morbicity and...

* * *

Chapter 17: Come Back To Me

* * *

"Here are the Quarian grade medical supplies."

Karin Chakwas handed over the packaging containing the high grade, sterile, needles and dressings, grateful that she had been asked to assist. She couldn't help but put her faith and trust into Miranda. Once again the woman had done the impossible and brought Shepard back, she couldn't help but hope that she could create a miracle and do it a third time.

"We have prepared the cryo-chamber in Jane's apartment. We should be able to open it once the room goes through the final sterilisation procedure. Only you and I will have clearance for the first couple of weeks. We need to meet all protocals. After time passes we can gradually allow guests. They will be required to follow all quarantine procedures."

"I understand, Miranda. Garrus may prove to be a problem. He wants to be with her."

"Have him concentrate on being a father. We can't help her if he keeps getting in the way. Besides, Davina will be scared enough, she'll need him."

Chakwas nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but recall how much the Turian fussed about the commander after her confrontation with Leviathan. The doctor understood how protective Turians' were of their mates; and even though the two were never bonded, Garrus still considered them as such. The doctor had become so frustrated that she ended up banishing from the med-bay while she checked Shepard over.

She doubted that he had changed that much.

Following Miranda into the apartment doorway, she couldn't help but jump as tey were covered in a blue light.

"What's happening."

"Sterilisation process. The light kills all traces of bacteria that we could be bringing into the apartment."

After they had finished, bathing in the light, Miranda led Karin through the spacious living area and into the main bedroom. The doctor could not help but notice, not only how clean the apartment was, but also how spacious and beautiful. Steps had really been made to ensure the Commander's comfort and health. Despite the whites and pale blues, the walls were covered in pictures, clearly drawn by a small child. She could see how proud Shepard was of her little girl.

The egg shaped container was placed, laying down, beside the large bed. Inside, Commander Shepard lay, almost as if she were sleeping.

"Once I open the chamber, I'll bathe her in the sterile light. Hopefully, the sedatives will keep her unconcious while we check her over. She's easier to work with while she's calm."

Karin watched the dark haired beauty as she reached down for a small machine, the one that she had repeatedly scanned Davina and Oriana with aboard the Normandy. Slowly the ex-Cerberus operative popped open the chamber. The pod hissed angrily as the frozen air evaporated into the atmosphere around them. As Miranda shone the light onto their friend, Karin couldn't help but notice how deathly pale Shepard was.

"Why was a biotic eye never fitted?" She said, softly, as if she would awaken the sick woman.

"The risks were too great. Her condition was always volitile and her inability to heal just complicated things. We were afraid that her body wouldn't accept the implant."

As soon as Miranda was finished with the machine, she and Karin carefully moved Shepard into her bed. Swiftly, Karin placed an oxygen mask over shepard's nose and mouth and turned on the oxygen tank. Miranda opened a package containing a quarian-safe drip system, she placed the cannula into a vein in the commander's arm and attached a bag of milky fluid. As Karin taped the cannula into place, Miranda hooked the drip above the bed.

"Antibiotics?"

Miranda nodded in response.

I'm going to send blood down to our lab,blood glucose, oxygen saturation, white blood cell count, cultures to try and figure this out, I'm not sure which infections she has, luckily, this mixture is a universal antibiotic that I created. Afterall, I was hired because I am the best. I managed to genetically alter the makeup of most antibiotics so that as a mixture they don't act against each other.

"You've used it before?"

"A long time ago. Davina's first time out of the apartment. The older she got the harder it was to treat her mother, so we arranged for Ori to take her of a tour of Palisade. But, she picked up a cold off of one of the off duty lab techs. It was before we invested in the anti-bac light. When the old was introduced to Shepard, her immune system couldn't cope. Davina was restricted to the apartment until we could solve the problem."

Miranda and Karin worked tirelessly, over the next couple of weeks, trying to keep one of thier closest friend's in a stable condition. Commander Shepard was severely ill. It had been decided that she should be put into a controlled coma. Her body had to endure so much, fighting the multiple infections that were ravaging her frail body, to conserve her energy, it made sense to keep her in a state of unconciousness while Miranda, Karin and thier team fought hard to keep her alive.

After seven years of protecting Jane from any form of harmful microbe, she was now the victim of the council's impatience and stupidity, now she was barely clinging to life. Miranda found it difficult to hold back her tears as she watched the machines, keeping her closest friend alive. The hissing of the respirator, breaking the silence as it breathed for the commander. The various tubes coming from her body each had a part to play in keeping her alive.

Miranda sat beside Jane and began to stroke her porcelain skin. She had been through hell and back; and to see her in the state that she was currently in was breaking Miranda's heart. She had arranged for Shepard to be brought back into her own apartment, hoping that the familiarity of her home would at least, subconciously, help the commander relax, maybe keep her stable. Shepard was always a strong woman, weakness did not suit her.

Suddenly the heart monitor began to go crazy. The readings were erratic as the machine seemed to scream summoning all the medics in to the room as the commander's body tensed and suddenly broke into violent seizures. Miranda leapt into action. As she moved to restrain the commander, to limit her injuries as Karin dug out a syringe. Swiftly, she filled it with adrenalin and injected it into the vein in her hand.

"Please Jane, it's alright... it's alright...it's alright." Miranda whispered, trying to convince herself.

The tears she had been desperate to cling to fell as Miranda helped the doctor try to restrain her friend. Usually, they would not have interveined, they would have let the fit run its course. But, the amount of damage Jane's body had been through, Neither of them didn't want to risk any more injuries.

As Shepard's body finally calmed, Miranda squeezed the hand Karin had just injected. The heart monitor stopped its screaming, falling back into gentle rhythmic beats. This seizure was worse than the last, but, happening less frequently. Hopefully it was a sign that she coud possibly recover.

She hoped so. It was a cruel twist of irony, that, Jane would finally be reunited with the father of her child, only to die now. Miranda could not let that happen. Not after everything that had happened to the poor woman.

"It's alright Jane, I'm here for you." She whispered as her team checked her friend's vitals, "I'm here for as long as it takes. After all, I can't let Davina grow up without her mother."

* * *

It wasn't as though Davina hadn't been used to her mommy being sick, she had always understood her mother was ill. It was just, that, she had never been this sick. Usually, when her mommy was ill, Davina would draw pictures to help her feel better, so she sat on the floor and drew. A million pictures would make her feel a million times better, the problem was, a million was a lot, and her small arms and talons were starting to ache.

It helped, however, that Archangel finally had a face. Finding out that Archangel and Garrus Vakarian were one and the same made her so very happy, happier than she had ever felt in fact. Davina Vakarian, she liked the sound of that. Now, her father would take his rightful place, in her drawings, where he belonged. Davina, her mommy and her daddy, a real family; together, the way it should have been from the very beginning.

She put her crayon down and glanced at her father, who had been watching her draw, facinated by the small child's artwork. Davina got to her feet and curled up on his lap. He held her tightly, as though afraid he wold awaken and find that she was a dream. She snuggled into him, seeking the comfort that she had been denied her entire life, the comfort a frightened little girl sought from her daddy. For as long as she could remember it had just been her and her mommy. Now that her daddy was finally with her; her mommy was desperately fighting for her life.

Garrus began to purr to reassure his daughter. She purred back in response, safe in her father's embrace.

"I think you need to get some sleep."

"I can't." She sighed "I need to finish my pictures."

"What is it you're drawing?"

He was genuinely interested. He had missed out on so much, he was keen to make up for lost time with his family.

"Me, you and Mommy playing in the courtyard on Palisade."

"Show me?"

Davina smiled at her father as she jumped off his lap, eager to show him her work. She scrambled an armful of her pictures and jumped back on him. She showed him her pictures, eager to please him. Garrus watched his girl in wonder as she talked him through each drawing. All of which depicted the three of them; truely happy. Garrus couldn't help but feel the swell of pride as he listened to her. She reminded him so much of her mother.

Davina smiled at him, as he held her pictures.

"Do you think Mommy will like them?"

"Trust me, sweetheart, she'll love them"

She pressed her forehead to his and trilled lovingly. Garrus returned the gesture. She definitely was her daddy's little girl. Garrus flared his mandible into a grin. He couldn't wait to claim his daughter, officially. He could only imagine the look on his father's face when sent his message asking his father to come to this not-so-secret base and meet his Granddaughter, and officially initiate her into the Vakarian family. He hadn't disclosed the fact that she was half human. He didn't want that to influence his father, besides, the fact that he was suddenly a Grandfather was enough of a surprise for one day.

It had been Sparatus' idea. If anything happened to Shepard, then it was only right she went to her father and his family. But, by Turian tradition, she had to officially be a member of clan Vakarian before the heirachy would even consider allowing her to be taken to live on Palaven, should the worst happen. All that aside, Garrus really wanted her to be accepted. If his father could do that, then maybe they could work on their differences.

Gentle snores brought him out of his musings. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, nothing like the mischievious little pyjak she became when she was awake. The poor thing had tired herself out worrying about her mother; and furiously drawing to alleviate Jane's suffering.

Gently he scooped her off his lap and into his loving arms. He got to his feet and carried her to his bunk, where he settled her down, amused at her subconcious protest at being removed from the security and warmth that a small girl looked for in her father. He pressed his mandible, softly, against her forehead in a loving kiss.

"Don't worry, Davy. I'm here now. I'm here for both of you"

She seemed to smile at his words, as if she had heard him in her slumber; his heart flooded with pride and love. Even if his father refused to acknowledge her, he would cut himself off from clan Vakarian if he had to, he would still stay with his daughter.

Suddenly, his omnitool pinged. Assuming it was news of Jane, he looked immediately. He chirped in surprise as he read the message.

_"Sparatus has forwarded me the co-ordinates, I am coming and I'm bringing yoursister. To say that I was shocked at the news of a Grandchild is an understatement. I was worried you'd never find yourself a mate, too busy saving the galaxy and not settling down to a job and a family. My boy, I think we seriosuly need to fill in some blanks when we get there. _

_Dad,_

_P.S. I can't wait to meet the little one. Her mother must be one hell of a woman if she managed to claim you."_

Garrus chuckled at the thought of his father's reaction. Quickly, after a quick glance at his sleeping daughter as she mumbled incoherantly, he replied

_"Trust me Dad, you have no idea._

_G"_

* * *

Garrus watched the sleeping form of his love. She seemed so helpless, defenceless in her comatose state. But, she was still the red headed beauty he had fallen in love with on the SR1. He thought back to those days, when he watched the whirlwind that was Jane Shepard come into his life and changed it forever. Back then she was with Kaiden, so Garrus stayed on the sidelines, forever her loyal and trusted friend. When Kaiden spurned her on Horizon, Garrus was there to pick up the pieces. As their relationship grew, Garrus knew that he could not cope without her; and the last seven years were testiment to that need. Now, she was here in front of him, he would not let her go again.

Miranda had tried to comfort him, assuring him that Jane was finally showing signs of improvement, her body had begun to fight the infections, Soon, she may even be well enough to be awoken from her coma. This news reignited the hope within him. The hope that he and Jane could finally be together, and stay that way.

That had been two weeks ago: And those two weeks had felt like forever to the lovesick Turian. Watching the respirator breathing for the woman he loved tore at his heart. Now that she was back in his life, he was adamant that he would not lose her again. He hated to leave her side, but he was never gone too long. He only left her side to comfort their daughter. After all, he knew that Jane wouldn't want Davina to see her like that.

Davy understood that he needed to be by her mother's side. In fact, the small girl insisted that he took her drawings whenever he went to Shepard, hoping that they would make her mommy feel better, like they had over the years. Garrus happily obliged his little girl. If it kept her occupied and happy, he would take anything his daughter gave him. Now Davina was in the care of Oriana and the rest of the Normandy crew, giving Garrus the quality time he needed with the mother of his child.

"Davy drew more pictures, she's really quite the artist. She's trying to reach a million, she has your determination. You'd be so proud of her. I know I am. "

He spoke, hoping that she could hear him. Everytime he came he talked to her. When Miranda first suggested it, he thought she was being crazy. He couldn't fathom the idea that somebody locked into a comatose state could hear him. But, he tried it, in the hope that it might help. To his surprise it did. Everytime he talked to her, her vitals would improve, only slightly, but enough to get the medics excited. That was all the encouragement Garrus needed. So every visit he would talk. He would tell her how the crew were, what their daughter had been doing, how he and Davina's bond was growing... and just how much he missed Shepard's touch.

"I'm glad you could find a way to include me in her life. I hope I can live up to all the stories you told her. I don't know how you could leave yourself out though Jane, I mean you were the most important thing to happen to me on my adventures. You still are, and Davy's a wonderful surprise. "

He sighed as he stroked her hand. He looked at her with so much love and need. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"You raised a strong young woman. She is so very much like you. Spirits, Jane, you need to see her pictures. She draws the three of us, as a family. I really want that for us. Me, you and our girl, our daughter... I never thought I'd ever get to say that. Our daughter, I hope you know how good that sounds to me.

That reminds me, my dad's coming to meet the little pyjak. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to try to convince him to acknowledge her as a Vakarian. I don't see how he can't, I know the devious little thing has that charm of yours. I mean you got the Krogan and Turians to work together, I'm sure Davy could convince an old Turian to let her sit on him and call him Grandfather. Hell, she'd have him eating out of the palm of her hand."

He looked around the room in desperation, then back at her. He lowered his forehead and pressed it to hers lovingly. His subharmonics trilled with a raw, desperate need, so painful that he was sure he could feel her shudder, even though he knew it was improbable. But he didn't care. He simply closed his eyes, lost in his loving gesture as he whispered, barely audible...

"I've only just found you again. I love our daughter, but I can't raise her on my own. I can't be without you, not now I've found you again... Please, Jane, please come back to me."


	18. Reconcilliation

Oh look...an update. I've been looking forward to this chapter, and I know you have too. Don't worry though, still more to come. Thank you all for the reviews, the favourites, the follows and well... for being you. Love to you all.

* * *

Chapter 18: Reconcilliation

* * *

It was as if she were in a thick and heavy black cloud. Nothing to see, nothing to hear. Just this heaviness in her whole body. So heavy that she could not move. She couldn't remember how to open her eyes. Then, suddenly, she began to hear noises. The buzz of machines. Clicking of feet near her. Quiet talking. She remained still. .She could barely hear, let alone make sense of it all. Where was she? Why was she here? Then without warning, realisation hit her. She was not in cryogenic slumber. She had been revived. That could only mean one thing, an enemy had emerged and the Council wanted someone to wipe their backsides for them. As usual, they would use her.

But she would not give them whatever they wanted. They had denied her the friends she had fought with. They had denied her the love that only Garrus could provide, yet they had outdone their own betrayal by stealing away from her the only light she had known throughout the lonely years she had been a prisoner of Palisade. They took her precious daughter, so there was no way in hell that she would give them anything. Nobody separates a mother from her child. Nobody betrays Commander Jane Shepard.

"Scans show infections are almost clear. Possibly able to awaken within a week or so."

"That's not your call to make. Lawson makes all the decisions regarding Icarus' care."

_Lawson? Not Miranda? She would never do this. She loves Davina almost as much as I do. She couldn't be on their side. We're friends, it can't be true._

Fear filled her. The thought of one of her closest friend's betraying her was abhorrent.

"Regardless, I've no doubt she will agree. Even the scars are showing signs of fading."

She could feel that her old injuries were less painful, but she had assumed that was to do with the sedation. It was clear that her awakening was definitely unexpected. However, she had woken early before, when she was still a part of the Lazarus project, Miranda was not as smart as she thought she was if she did not expect her to wake early again. The feeling of betrayal burned within her. How dare Miranda help the Council after they dragged her daughter away to be experimented on.

_These people are idiots, I don't care what's going on. I'll never help them. They took my baby away from me, I'd rather die than give them what they want. They won't only pay...I'll make the bastards suffer for whatever they put my baby through._

She could feel one of them bending over her, and suddenly the sting of a needle in her arm... she did not even give them the chance to finish injecting the solution. She punched out with the very arm that held the needle. She heard the Salarian scream as she opened her eyes, revealing the malice burning within them.

* * *

Reldeen Vakarian was excited at the prospect of meeting his granddaughter. He had always regretted the strained relationship he had with Garrus. He and his son had been butting heads for as long as he could remember. It was almost as if Garrus was deliberately pushing away from him. They barely agreed on anything. When his son came to see him about getting Fedorian's help with the Reapers, Reldeen listened. His son had never sought help from him before, so he could not help but give him the benefit of the doubt.

As a father, he wanted what was best for both of his children. His daughter, Solana had always been the good child, As the oldest, she was responsible for setting the example for her wayward brother. She did whatever she was asked, without question, as every good Turian should. Garrus, however, had inherited his mother's fiery streak. It was a spark that Reldeen loved most about his wife, Spirits guide her, despite how difficult it made for him to live with her. In fact, even though his son was not the perfect Turian, he was still proud of him. It was against the ideology of his people, Garrus spoke his mind, which, even though the old Turian would never admit, gave him a great sense of pride.

But, to see Garrus now, the older could see a real change. The defeated image he saw the last time he saw his son, was replaced by the man before him. Jovial and full of life. He could still see the worry in Garrus' eyes, but he could understand that. The woman he had mated to was in a coma in another room, fighting for her life. However, the small girl being chased by Solana was a wonderful distraction. The squeals and giggles of his granddaughter were music to Reldeen's ears.

When he first arrived, Garrus had immediately introduced his father to his daughter. Reldeen was aghast at first. His on was meant to be officially mated to a respectable Turian woman. Not, unofficially, mated to a woman of another species, especially not a human. Reldeen had served in the first contact war. Indeed the wound of that time was still healing, but the fact was irrelevant. Yet this explained the blinding faith his son had had in the first Human Spectre, but, also the extra distance Garrus had placed on everything over the past seven years.

His son had not only lost his friend and commanding officer, he had lost his lover. Reldeen remembered the raw pain caused by his wife's passing, nothing could cool the burning grief. He now understood what his son had gone through. In fact the older Turian was beyond livid at the Council's deception. They had denied his son the happiness that he deserved, the joy and love which fatherhood could provide, that Reldeen had spent his waking breaths hoping Garrus would experience. The Council had denied Garrus from being with the woman loved, they had denied him the right to see his child come into the world, and to watch her grow with the loving eyes of a proud father.

Davina proved to be infectious, ready to accept her Grandfather and her Aunt, it was only fair that Reldeen showed the child the same courtesy.

"She is very much like you."

He patted his son on the shoulder.

"Charming? Charismatic?" Garrus chuckled.

"A handful" Reldeen replied innocently.

He watched his son, as he in turn watched his daughter. Fatherhood seemed to suit Garrus. The presence of Davina seemed to calm the fire in his personality. The child was a credit to her mother.

"I never understood half of the things we would fight about."

"Me neither Dad, I think sometimes we just fought for the hell of it."

"I don't know if I ever told you how proud I am of you. I always have been. All this diatribe over "Perfect Turians" was a waste of everyone's time. You were always different, always spoke your mind. If it wasn't for that quality in you, your sister and I, not to mention billions of other Turians would be dead. You warned us for the Reapers, you prepared us."

Garrus sighed.

"That was all thanks to Jane... erm.. Shepard. If it wasn't for her... well.."

"I understand. Really I do. She's really an incredible woman."

Garrus hummed in agreement. Reldeen sighed at the trouble showing on his son's face.

"How is she doing?"

"Getting there. Miranda says she's definitely showing signs of improvement. I spend time with her when I can. I want to be there for her, but I need to be here for my daughter as well. She doesn't show it, but Davina is scared."

"She is worried for her mother, it's understandable."

"I have missed out on so much, Dad. I became a father without even knowing about it. How can I live up to fatherhood."

Reldeen turned to his son, grasping both of his shoulders, forcing Garrus to look into his eyes.

"Even the best father is not prepared for fatherhood. Indeed it was unexpected, but this is a chance others do not get. You have the potential to be a remarkable father and from what I have seen of you and Davina, you are living upto that potential. I am proud of you Garrus. This responsibility has been landed upon you, and you have accepted it with great courage. I am as proud to call you my son, as I am to claim little Davina as my granddaughter."

"Are.. are you saying what I think you're saying?"

With a chuckle, he released Garrus from his hold and turned to see his daughter being wrestled to the floor by his grandchild."

"Davina Vakarian, get over here you little pyjack. Your Grandfather needs a hug."

The small girl smiled as she rushed into his arms. He embraced her with the love and warmth a grandfather held for his granddaughter.

"Thanks Dad." Solana gasped "She floored me for real there."

Davina giggled.

"That's cause I'm super strong. Just like Mommy."

Garrus smiled as he bent down to push his forehead against hers, as she squirmed in Reldeen's arms. The older Turian flared his mandible into a smile at the genuine love between his son and his grandchild. He had definitely made the right decision. He felt as though he and Garrus had taken a real step into solving their differences. Another thing he would have to thank Shepard for, when she awakens.

Alarms began to sound and Davina's joyfulness was replaced with fear.

"That's not a good sound." She whispered.

Without warning, Miranda burst into the room. Reldeen could see in the Human's face that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Garrus, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you need to come with me."

"What's going on? Is it Jane? Is she alright?"

Reldeen could not help but note the terror in his son's subharmonics.

"There isn't time. You need to come now."

Garrus looked his father, desperately.

"Go, I'll look after Davina."

Garrus hugged his terrified daughter, and gave her a quick peck on her crest. Then he followed Miranda, leaving Davy in the care of her grandfather. Reldeen held the child close to him as she began to cry.

"It will be okay, little one. It will be okay."

* * *

Garrus followed Miranda into Shepard's quarters, only stopping for the sterile light. Miranda was frantic, which was making the Turian uneasy.

"Miranda, what's going on? Is Jane alright" He was losing patience. His worry overbearing as his subharmonics growled with impatience.

"I've tried to reason with her." Miranda rushed "She doesn't understand what's going on. I should have known this would happen. She was always stronger than the sedatives."

"She's awake?"

He should have been jumping with joy, but Miranda's expression was not one that gave him hope. In fact it made him worry more.

"I tried to talk her down, but she won't listen to me. I need you to try and get her to understand what's going on. She will listen to you. She loves you, she always has. You can convince her Davina's okay. She won't believe me. She thinks I'm working with the Council."

Miranda seemed to be crying. Garrus knew her well enough to know that she would never betray her friend.

As the doors opened he gasped as he saw the love of his life, standing by her bed, hysterically holding a syringe to the throat of the Salarian nurse in her grip.

"GET OUT, GET AWAY FROM ME" Jane screamed. "I'LL NEVER HELP YOU. YOU TOOK MY BABY AND I HOPE WHOEVER THEY ARE KILLS YOU SLOWLY. GET OUT!"

Garrus walked towards her, slowly, as if approaching an injured animal. It was her, really her. She did not seem to know him. She was distraught, after all, the whole experience must completely daunting for her. She had only just awakened, she would not know anything beyond being frozen. She would not be aware of the deposition of the Council, or the fact that her friends had saved Davy from Arcis. All she knew was that their daughter had been snatched away from her, by force, on the orders of a corrupt Council.

Painful moans escaped from the terrified Salarian in her grip. Jane could not seem to focus, the raw determination evident on her troubled features. She seemed to have difficulty registering her friend and her lover.

Garrus stepped forward. He held his hands in the air as he spoke to her, his tone soft and assuring as he tried to reason with her.

"Shepard, you need to let the nurse go, he is here to help you. Please, Jane. It's me, Garrus. Please Jane, show me you can hear me."

She stepped back, unsure of the reality of her lover's presence.

"Davina's safe. She's in another suite with my father and my sister. You were right Jane, she really is perfect. They are getting on together better than I could have dreamed. I'm finally seeing the world through my father's eyes and I owe that to you. Davina is really worried about you. She doesn't understand what is happening She misses you, Spirits Jane, I miss you."

Tears poured from her eye as she looked at him disbelievingly.

"It can't be you" she whispered "They would never... it can't be you."

Her grip relaxed, briefly, before she regained herself and tightened it again.

"Remember that shore leave on the Citadel, before we went to Earth to deal with the Reapers? I told you that I wanted to take you away from the fight, I wanted to protect you from everything that was happening. You told me that you'd kick my ass if I even tried."

Slowly, her grip on the nurses neck slackened. Garrus could see that he was starting to get through to her. His voice cracked, pleadingly, as he continued.

"There were so many things unsaid between us, then so suddenly, you were gone. War stole you away from me and in that moment my whole world came to an end. As wonderful as it was, having a part to play in helping to save the galaxy, I just couldn't accept it as a fair trade for losing you. I love you, Jane, I have always loved you.

I regret that I didn't tell you that I loved you from the beginning, I regret not being there for your stand against the Reapers...I should have been by your side, I should have been there when you faced those bastards, hell I should have been there for you and Davina. You should never have been alone."

He stepped forward and gently removed the syringe from her, shaking, hand. The Salarian nurse she held in the other took this opportunity to flee from the situation and left the room. Garrus handed the syringe to Miranda, who quickly took it away. He removed his gloves, slowly, and placed them on her bed. Then with much love, he gently held her face. His eyes searched her features, as she reached up to hold his face.

"Ga...Garrus?" She whispered as her tear filled eye focussed on him.

"It's me Jane." He replied, unable to keep his emotions in check, as he pushed his forehead against hers "I'm here, I'll always be here."

Suddenly, she kissed him. So much angst, fear and love revealed by this loving gesture. He opened his mouth to receive her searching tongue. Seven years had passed between them. They had lost each other, this kiss that they were sharing allowed them to show each other how they had, truly, missed one another.

As they pulled apart, they both shared a smile. Their hearts had clearly not changed.

"I can't believe it's really you." She whispered through her tears.

"The feeling is mutual." he mused

She laughed, he had a feeling that it was the first time she had really laughed. She resisted weakly as he pulled away from her to face Miranda.

"We're good. You might need to check on that nurse, though."

Miranda nodded as she left the two of them alone. Swiftly and gently, Garrus swept Jane up into his arms. He purred into her neck as he carried her back to her bed. With great care, he placed her down and pulled her blankets back over her. She did not resist. Instead she studied him carefully.

"I never gave up hope you would come." she said softly.

"I couldn't abandon you, or our daughter."

"She's okay?"

"She's fine. So far she's wrestled my sister into submission."

He sat on the large bed, beside her and placed a loving talon back onto her cheek.

"I thought I had lost you. I always hoped Cerberus would come back and rebuild you. If I had known about all this, nothing would have kept me away from you."

"I thought you'd moved on. Married a nice Turian girl."

"Never, nobody could ever replace you. I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Garrus."

Once again he touched his forehead to hers. It all felt too surreal. Like a dream; and like the other dreams he had of her before, he was scared that he would awaken. Her touch was certainly real though. The woman he held carried Jane's scent. It was her, really her. Finally he had his love returned to him. No force in the galaxy would ever be able to tear his family from him again.

Once again he pulled away from her, desperately she grabbed his talon, keen to keep him close. It was as if she was as scared as he was, scared that all of this was a dream. He stood, but leaned in to give her a tender kiss.

"Stay here." he told her softly, his subharmonics hummed with all the love he held for the red headed survivor in front of him. "I'll be back soon my love, I know a certain little pyjack that will want to see her mommy. "


	19. Family

Wow has it really been that long since my last update. Sorry its been so long guys, so many things went wrong at once and its taken me ages to get my head together. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. :)

Chapter 19: Family

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since Garrus had left the room, to collect their daughter, but it felt like hours had passed. Still, Jane couldn't believe that she was one step closer to having everything she had wanted. Everything still felt like a dream. However, she had not forgotten her reaction when she had been awakened from cryogenic slumber. She had attacked people, she had accused Miranda, one of the few friends she had on Palisade, of betraying her. She could not help but feel ashamed of her actions. She had a lot of apologies to make.

A slight hissing noise disturbed her thoughts. She raised her head, expecting father and daughter to be standing in the doorway, but instead a nervous Miranda stood in their place, fidgeting timidly.

"I noticed Garrus disappearing into his family's suite, I thought it would be a good time to stop by and see how you're doing. Maybe give you some shots before you guys get too friendly"

Shepard nodded, chuckling softly, beackoning her to come in and sit beside her.

Miranda, cautiously, walked into the room and sat on the soft chair that had been placed by the bed. She sighed as she took her friends hand, gently, into her own and sighed softly.

"So.."

"Miri, I am so, so sorry." Shepard interrupted, urgently. "I seriously have no idea what came over me."

"It's okay, Jane. Really it is. Everything you've been through with the Council, Arcis and Palisade, I'd have been surprised if you _didn't_ lose it"

Shepard shook her head. She needed to apologise for her behaviour. She had trusted Miranda for years, She had become such a close friend, family even. How could she believe that one of her most trusted friends would betray her in such a horrific way. Miranda would never do that. She resented the councillors as much as Jane did, so why would she help them to control her friend. To ruin their close friendship.

"It's not okay. You'd never turn on me, I know that. You are like a sister to me."

Miranda smiled warmly, squeezing her hand.

"But, I understand why you thought I had."

"But, Miri..."

"Janey, you were forced into a cryo chamber. Some idiot couldn't be bothered to follow protocal and you got seriously sick, you nearly died. They snatched away your child, at gunpoint. They were going to vivisect her... Trust me Jane, I understand."

Tears filled Jane Shepard's blue eyes. As always, her best friend was the voice of reason. By her side, since before she awoke on Palisade all those years ago, fighting for her and Davina.

"How did I ever deserve you as a friend?"

Miranda let go of her hand and gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Jane Shepard, You are a unique person. You always go out of your way to help others. You never let anything stop you from doing the right thing. You are one hell of a friend and a wonderful mother. How did any of use ever deserve to have you in our lives?"

"Did I hurt the nurse?"

Miranda giggled.

"He's fine. No lasting damage. I doubt him trying to come near you with a syringe anytime soon."

"I didn't hurt him?"

"No. I checked. Nothing a bit of threapy can't cure."

The look of horror on Jane's face made Miranda chuckle. The horror quicky turned into amusement.

"Not nice, Miri. Who let you develop a sense of humour?"

"Watching Garrus encourage Davina to misbehave. I think it rubbed off on me."

Jane giggled weakly, that definitely sounded like _her_ Turian.

"They've corrrupted you. I'm going to have to have a word with those two aren't I?"

"Please don't. It's been refreshing to have real laughter on Palisade. With everything going on with the council, we need it."

Jane's light and jovial expression quickly darkened. The thoughts of what she and her family had been put through because of the tyrants in charge. Miranda could see the shift in her mood. She had forgotten that Jane was not aware of the situation with the council and the deposition.

"I'm surprised they let Garrus come here." A dark smile dominated her scarred face "I heard the alarms when they activated the chamber. I bet he came in guns blazing"

"You have no idea. He has been really potective of Davina. He even tried to break you out of the stasis pod. He didn't have to kill the council, if that's what you were hoping for."

"Kill-joy." She giggled, her expression lightening once more, merely at the mention of her lover's actions.

"If it makes you feel better, they were overthrown. Sparatus grew a concious."

"He was alway the smartest of the three. Nice to see he finally grew a set."

"Now we just have to wait for elections to take place within the Asari and Salarian governments. The Turians have already made their decision."

"Sparatus isn't planning on staying?"

Miranda shook her head.

"He stood down after the deposition. The hierachy agreed with him, because he let it carry on for this long, that it's for the best."

"Who'd they pick? Please tell me it's not Garrus." Both women began to laugh "As much as I love him, I doubt "blowing the hell out of it" would solve many problems."

"I don't know, Reapers, Collectors, Saren, it worked for them... But seriously no, They voted for Reldeen Vakarian. That will make Davina happy, she's rather fond of her grandfather"

"Wow, that's great, although, I'm starting to wonder if Davina's going to pick up her daddy's mantis."

"Jane, that's not even funny."

"Don't worry. I have no intention of letting my little girl play with any gun. My wars are over, I don't want my daughter to have that kind of future...If I manage to get access to Tevos' head however... Me and my girl are gonna play catch."

"Jane!"

Jane Shepard smiled sweetly at her friend, almost innocently.

"What? I didn't say anything."

* * *

Garrus could barely contain his excitement. She was awake. He had spoken to his lover, held her. He could scarcely believe the reality of the situation. The lonely years he had spent drowning in the sorrow of losing his mate, quickly being forgotten by the fact that she was with him, in the flesh. They have a child together. The beautiful girl he was making his way to collect so that he could reunite his family, for once and for all. He would never allow them to be seperated again.

He couldn't wait to grab his little girl and present her to her mother. All of his dreams had come true and his exitement had him dancing to the suite where his little girl was waiting. The atmposphere changed, however, once he entered the suite. He could hear the distinct cries of his daughter, her subharmonics clearly audible in her wails.

He rushed into the living area, pulling his pistol out of it's holster and wielding it in his talons, clearly ready to take out anyone who had hurt his little girl. He wished he had kept his armour, rather than wearing the blue suit he had been wearing on the base. But, seeing his distraught daughter, wrapped in the comforting arms of his father, her grandfather made him sheath his weapon.

"What's wrong with Davy? Is she hurt? What's happened? Where's Sol?"

"She's gone for a walk. She still has that thing about crying children. Is the commander okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Fully awake and ready for visitors."

Reldeen nudged Davina's red hair, softly.

"Did you hear your father, little one, Everything is fine."

"It's not," wailed the small girl "I heard the alarms. They make that noise when something bad's happening to mommy. Mommy's sick, she's alays sick. I don't want my mommy to die!"

Garrus could not help but keen at his daughter's distress. It was clear that she had become so accustomed to the alarms signalling the possible death of her mother. It killed him to think about how much his little family had suffered in his absence.

"Davy, sweetheart, your mommy's fine. She wants to see you."

It was hard to see if she could hear him, her hysterical weeping pulled at his heart. He sat beside them and indicated for his father to shuffle her across to him. He needed to hold his little girl. He was her daddy, he needed to hold her and let her know that everything was okay. That he was here for them both and nothing in the universe would tear them apart again. Once she was in his lap, he curled his arms around her and let her cry for a while. She needed to calm herself before he could try to reason with her. He hushed his child and trilled softly, imploring her to stop her crying. After a few minutes in her father's embrace she calmed enough for him to talk to her.

"Feeling better?" He whispered into her hair.

She wiped her face on her sleeve and nodded.

"Is mommy really okay?"

"Sweetheart, she's fine. She want's to see you. But we'll let those eyes of yours stop leaking that wet stuff and dry off a little bit before we go and see her."

Davina looked up at her father and laughed at him.

"Tears, Daddy." She admonished him for being silly

"There's my smiling girl." he chirped at her cheekily. "I was beginning you were going to drown us all in those tear things, Aunt Solana, Grandpa and I can't swim."

Davina hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I'd save you."

"All of us?"

Davina nodded into his carapace.

"Wow, you must be a really good swimmer."

"Yup, Ori taught me. She could teach you."

"I don't know. I'm Turian, we can't swim."

"I can swim. I'm half Turian."

He chuckled at her innocence.

"True, but you're half Commander Shepard, remember what I told you? She can do anything."

"Like get better." She looked up at him. He could see the hope in his daughters eyes.

He nudged her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Definitely."

"When we go, I'll take my pictures."

"Good idea. She'll feel so much better."

"Then you can give Mommy the ring and you can marry her."

Garrus almost choked. "What..?"

"I saw you playing with it on the Normandy, before I knew you were my Daddy. Grandpa said you want to marry my Mommy. I think you should marry her. I could be a bridesmaid."

"What's a bridesmaid? Actually, no nevermind, don't tell me. don't you think it would be nice to ask your mommy first? She might not want to marry me."

Davina gazed at her father, he wondered what was going on in that smart little head of hers. She wasn't wrong. He desperately wanted to make Jane Shepard his wife, his bondmate. He wanted to make their little family whole. Maybe provide his daughter with a sibling, that way he could see a huma-turian baby for himself, however, he couldn't help but look at his child and admire that older turian-human children were pretty damn amazing. He couldn't wait to make more. However, it was only fair to give her the option to refuse. One way or another though, he was never going to leave her again.

* * *

"M...mommy?"

Davina held tightly to Garrus' arm as she stood tentatively in front of her mother's bed hoding her drawings tightly in her other talon. The last time she had seen her mother, she had been knocked unconcious as the six-year-old was dragged away by Arcis. She knew that keeping her away was in case anything happened to her Mommy, they didn't want to scare her more. But, not knowing scared her. Seeing her daddy try (and fail) to hide his fear and worry made her feel sad, all Davina ever wanted was for her family to be together, now, finally her dream was coming true; and it made her nervous.

"Hey baby girl." Shepard replied, smiling at her darling daughter.

Garrus squeezed Davina's tiny talon lovingly, before releasing it so that he could assist her mother, who was trying to sit upright, the little girl made her way to her mother's side. It was almost as though the child was worried about breaking her. When Garrus was satisfied that he had placed her into a comfortable position, he pressed his forehead to hers and trilled tenderly. Then, without a trace of hesitation, he lifted his little girl into her mother's arms.

Davina held onto Jane tightly and began to sob inconsolably. Garrus could see that the forced seperation had impacted his daughter far worse than she had let on. _Just like her mother_ he mused to himself as he took the scrunched up pictures from his daughter's graped while she clung desperately to her mother.

Instinctively, Shepard wrapped her arms around the crying child, in a bid to comfort their little girl. Garrus could not help but swell with pride at the image of his estranged lover and his daughter together. They had created something so beautiful. Jane lifted her head, interested in the papers he had rescued from their daughter's grap.

"What you got there?"

"Davy drew them for you. Not quite a million yet but she's getting there."

Jane kissed Davina on her forehead as the small girl reached for the drawings her father had just taken from her. He smiled as he handed them back.

"Can I see?" Jane asked gently.

Davina wiped her tears away on her sleeve. Garrus wondered if there had been any point in making Davy wash her face and change her clothes if she was just going to get them covered in tears again. Although it was nice to know that if he were to drown, his daughter would be there to rescue him.

Davina scattered her artwork on the bed, Jane shuffled enough so that Garrus could shuffle beside them. He took the silent invite, and wrapped his arm around his tiny family. Jane snuggled into him as their daughter made herself comfortable in the middle as she rummaged through her drawings, ready to show them.

As their daughter talked them through her pictures, Garrus watched the woman snuggling into his carapace, who, in turn, was watching their daughter intently. It was almost as if he and Jane had never been seperated. Her smile still the most beautiful thing, oh how he wanted to kiss those flush lips again. He still remembered their softness. This was the mother of _his _ child, he had loved her from the beginning, but back then she was with Kaiden, so like a good friend he stayed on the sidelines. Now as he looked at her; and he was glad she had chosen him in the end.

Although, if it wasn't for Kaiden, he would not be holding his mate and his daughter. Jane would still be a prisoner of the Council, his daughter would be on a table on Sur'kesh being dissected by the Salarians. He owed his friend for returning his lover to him, for saving their child. Jane looked up at him, her blue eye filled with love and joy. They seemed to forget that Davina was present, as they leaned forward and kissed. The kiss was heavenly, she still tasted the way he remembered, he hadn't forgotten how her tongue had felt as it massaged his own.

_Oh delicious memories._

Suddenly Garrus pulled himself away from her. He was filled with blind panic.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, worried he didn't want her anymore.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I forgot all about the contamination issue. I'm so stupid. It could kill you..."

"Hey, hey," she cooed softly "Miranda came in after you left and gave me some antibiotics, just in case. I'll be fine." She kissed him softly and chuckled against his mandible "You worry too much."

"After everything that's happened, Jane, I think I'm entitled to worry about you."

He moved his gaze to their daughter who was smiling broadly at them both.

"Both of you" he whispered as he pulled Jane and Davina into a tight embrace.

This is where he belonged. If Jane was too ill to travel he would stay here with them, he was determined to stay.

"Daddy?" His daughter's voice, uncharacteristically sweeter.

"What's wrong, Davy" He smiled, his eyes closed as he embraced the woman he loved.

"Are you going to hurry up and give Mommy her ring. You need to propose and marry her before you forget."

Garrus could have died a thousand deaths. Jane looked at him.

"What's going on?"

"Daddy said he was going to give you the ring he has hiding under his clothes. He said he wants to marry you. I didn't want him to forget while he's smooching your face off."

"Thanks Davy, who needs romance."

Davina smiled mischieviously as she pecked her mother on the cheek and made her way to her own bedroom within the apartment. She had missed playing with her dolls.

"I believe we have a traitor in our midst." Garrus chuckled as he watched Davina leave.

Shepard smiled as he nuzzled her, seeking her mouth for another kiss. He stopped as quickly as he had started. The so called cat was out of the bag thanks to his delightful little pyjak.

"Jane, seeing as its already "come up"

He pulled the ring from under his shirt and placed it on her ring finger. She stared at the ornate jewel, mouth agape.

"Garrus, Oh my God, its beautiful."

"I've had that since that wonderful shore leave, before we hit the reapers."

"Seriously?"

"I was going to propose back then. But then there was that thing with your clone... I'd be lying if I said I'd not been afraid that you'd say no. Now though, I wish I'd gone for it."

"Garrus..."

"Jane," Garrus blurted "I love you. I know its been seven years, but, we can reconnect later. All I've ever wanted was to bond to you. Not even a threasher maw would get me away from you now. Marry me, lets be the family we were supposed to be."

Jane looked at him, it almost felt like forever for him, then she looked at the beautiful Turian ring he had given her. The blues and greens blended well together around the large red gem in the middle. Then she smiled and launched herself onto him, kissing him desperately.

When she pulled away she was giggling.

"Garrus Vakarian, I want nothing more than to be your bondmate and wife...I have to admit though, your proposal was far more romantic than our daughter's"

He pulled Jane into a tight embrace, and looked up to see his daughter poking her head around the doorway, that he guessed lead into her bedroom.

"Can I be a bridesmaid now?"


	20. Eternally Yours

Hey fans, sorry for the late update. Hopefully you like this chapter, especially as I decided that Mom and Dad needed to be embarrassed in this chapter. *evil Morbicity* Happy 2016 everyonexx

* * *

**Chapter 20: Eternally Yours**

Jane was still confined to her bed due to some lingering chest infection. However the antibiotics were working and she was feeling much better. The speed of her recovery she could not help but attribute to the change in circumstance. Her friends were regular visiors, even volunteering to take care of Davina while she and her fiance had some alone time. She smiled at the thought as she gazed at the beautiful engagement ring that Garrus had kept for all those years.

It didn't take long for Garrus to move himself, completely, into Jane's apartment. After she had woken up he had already acknowledged, that for the present, Jane's needs to be in the sterile environment that her apartment provided, but he certainly wasn't going to let her live there without him, not again. She was the mother of his child, she had also agreed to officially bond with him, so, he had made it clear that he absoloutely had no intention of ever leaving her side again. Seven years was long enough and they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Unfortunately, the apartment had to be altered for the new resident. Davina had watched in wonder as her mother's bed was drastically altered to accomodate Garrus. She would no longer be allowed to sleep in her Mommy's bed, but Davy didn't care. As long as her Mom and Dad were finally together, she was more than happy to give them both space. She had even helped by removing most of her toys and putting them in her own room. Leaving a few stuffed toys, just in case.

That first night together had been wonderful. Neither of them could sleep. Each frightened of waking from a very vivid dream, alone once again. Instead they just talked about everything. The long seven years apart, and their future together, as the family they should have been. They just held on to each other, talking all through the night. It was, truly, hard to believe that, amid impossible odds, they had finally found each other. Tracing her ring with gentle precision, she could not help but feel excited that the future she and Garrus had been discussing would soon be a reality.

A cough brought her out of her train of thought. She smiled as an older version of her fiance entered the room.

"May I sit?" Reldeen Vakarian asked politely.

Jane smiled warmly as she indicated towards a seat near her bed.

"Please."

Reldeen bowed his head respectfully and sat himself down.

"Where is Garrus and the little one?"

"Davina's taken him on a tour of Palisade. She wants to show him the playground they built for her."

Reldeen smiled, that same roguish smile his son shares.

"That child is a credit to you. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever leave your side." The old Turian rumbled in approval.

"Thank you. I think he is just trying to make up for the seven years we missed."

Reldeen studied at his future daughter in law. So this was the woman who held the heart of his son. Her scars revealed the extent of her battles. Battles that his son had followed her into; and survived. She was the epitomime of the perfect turian bride, despite being a human.

"My son and I have struggled to get along since he was a child. He has always known his own mind. Just as stubborn as his mother, spirits guide her. But I see him with the little one; and finally I can see the real Garrus. Not the noy trying to make his father happy by being somebody he isn't. The man I always prayed he would become. I also have you to thank for that."

Jane smiled in embarrassment, she really didn't know what to say.

"Councillor Vakarian.."

"Please, if I agree to call you Jane can you, please, avoid calling me by status. You are going to be my daughter once you are well enough, so the "councillor" can be skipped."

"You mean daughter in law?"

Reldeen chuckled "No Jane. By bonding with my son, you automatically become my daughter by Turian law. You will share the same social standing as Garrus' sister. . We will have to invest in a human friendly paint for your markings."

"Liara could help with that. We could ask her to try and get some Asari face paint, like the ones she used to paint on her eyebrows. We could see if it is possible to get it in Cipritine blue."

"An excellent idea."

I admit you will be a refreshing addition to my family

"how so?"

Reldeen placed his talon over Jane's hand. His eyes were soft and welcoming. They may not have been the same colour as Garrus', but they certainly had the same warmth.

"I fought in the first contact war. I have seen how single minded humans can be. My own species are no better. So much energy is wasted on bitter resentment. But you are different. You allowed yourself not only to become friends with a turian, but also allowed yourself to fall in love with him, even bear his child. I have never known humans to be so willing to accept another race's differences. You are a unique woman, Jane Shepard. I am proud that my son could find that rare unconditional love."

Jane's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Vakarian senior beemed at her proudly.

"I am the lucky one. Garrus has always been there for me. Even when others had turned their backs on me, he was there watching my six. Even after seven years, there he was, almost as if he were waiting. Just like I was waiting for him."

Chuckling, Reldeen took to his feet and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I am happy and proud to welcome you into clan Vakarian, Jane. I am sure my bondmate is smiling from the beyond at the joy you have brought our son. I look forward to your bonding ceremony, and the arrival of more grandchildren in the future. But now you need to rest. Garrus would not be pleased to see that I had fatigued his mate."

"It's fine." She considered his words as she looked into the old turian's eyes. His eyes were not the same as Garrus'. She wondered if perhaps Garrus shared his mother's eyes. But she could not help feel warm at the elder Vakarian's readiness to accept her, and any other possible additions to her new family. Garrus had made it very clear, now he knew it was a definite possibility, that he wanted to add to their numbers and give Davina a brother or sister.

As Reldeen left her to her thoughts, she could not help but wonder what Garrus' mother was like as a person. He had rarely talked about her when they had been together on the Normandy. Hopefully he would open up to her in time. Afterall, for the first time in what had felt like forever, they finally had all the time in the world.

* * *

_"It has been confirmed. The Salarian and Asari councillors have officially been forced out of their office of power by popular vote. We are unsure of details as of yet, however it has been confirmed that both parties have been ejected from the council. The Turian Councillor has also given his intent on leaving his position, naming his successor, Reldeen Vakarian of Cipritine, Father of Garrus Vakarian, who served our own Commander Shepard during the Reaper threat. Although it is unclear why the deposition of the Council has taken place, what is clear that a serious decision now needs to be made by the Asari and Salarians as to who will represent them. Both race leaders are currently in the process of naming candidates to stand in the upcoming elections.  
_

_In the statement we have recieved from Councillor Hackett, it reads ' Although I cannot discuss the sensitive details regarding this sensitive manner, I can confirm that the Asari and Salarian Councillors have been requested to stand down from their positions. They have had a monopoly on the galaxy and each of the races; and it has gone on for far too long. The changes to the structure of the Council will not only benefit Humans, but also, our neighbours in the Galaxy. Hopefully this shift in power will make all of us stronger. Humanity was not the only victim of the Reaper invasion. We need to work together to rebuild everything we have lost. We all suffered casulaties, we have all lost friends and loved ones. Thank you for your time. I will release another statement at a later time.'_

_Many rumours and conspiricies have already begun to circulate as to the nature of the events surrounding the galactic council. Such stories ranging from inciting war with the other races, Humanity included, to the even more contraversial theory that Humanity's hero, Commander Shepard, who defeated the invading Reaper forces, seven years ago and was killed, is very much alive and has been kept captive by the former council. A feat that sounds impossible, yet we cannot forget the Commander's ressurection by Cerberus._

_Nothing has been confirmed or denied but the implications are huge if there is any truth to these rumours. We will however keep you up to date on the unfolding events as they happen._

_This is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani reporting for Westerlund News"_

* * *

The growling was growing louder. It sounded rough, desperate. Poor little Davina cowered under her blanket, her tiny talons covering her ears, trying to drown out the noises. It started with her being awoken by a gentle banging noise. She wasn't worried about that. Her mommy and daddy had been adjusting their room over the past few days. It had been a few days since Miranda had declared her mother as fit enough to move freely around the apartment, so they were trying to make the bedroom suit them as a couple.

But as the banging grew louder and faster, the growling had started. It sounded like a monster had invaded the apartment. Her teddy bear was held tighter against her as she held on to her ears.

"It won't come in my room. Mommy and Daddy won't let it in. Daddy has his assasult rifle. They won't get to my room."

She quietly repeated those words to herself. Almost like a prayer. The noises were getting louder. Suddenly she heard a muffled scream. It sounded like her mommy. A monster was in her parents room and hurting her mommy. As quick as she could, she picked up the plastic rifle that her daddy had given her and ran into her parents room screaming, toy rifle held above her head, ready to whack the monster attacking her mom.

"MOMMY!"

Garrus gasped as he was struck on the head with the plastic rifle. Swiftly he rolled over and hid his shame before taking his daughters arms, gently and tried to calm her.

"Hey Davy, its okay."

"Mommy was crying. I could hear her. Did the monster hurt her."

Jane couldn't help herself as she exploded into a fit of laughter. Garrus pulled Davina onto the bed as Jane pulled the covers over her as she shook, trying to control her giggling.

"Jane you're not helping." Garrus admonished.

"S..s..sorry." She tried to bite down on the giggling as she motioned for Garrus to move their girl between them so that she could help comfort her.

Garrus purred as his daughter forced her arms around her mother. Jane was still chuckling softly, as she stroked Davina's hair.

"It's okay, baby. I'm fine. There was no monster, I promise."

"Then what was all the growling and banging noises?"

Garrus looked at Jane, as it was clear she was trying to think of an explanation for their six-year-old child.

"Jane, please tell me that she at least knows how we relieve stress. It's a basic Turian need." He said quietly, as he didn't want to scare the little one more.

"Of course not." Jane gasped, their daughter now looking between them in confusion. "There are some things you don't tell a six-year-old Garrus."

"Why not? She's half Turian, it has to come up eventually."

"She's also half human" replied Jane, rolling her eyes. "Turian kids may be great in this situation but human kids are highly impressionable. I want our daughter to keep her innocence as long as possible."

"Are you having a fight?"

"No Davy, " Garrus assured her "We are just trying to find an easy way for you to understand what the noises were."

"Yeah, we don't want to tell you lies, but we don't want to have to go into detail in something only grown ups should understand. I mean its a very grown up thing."

Davina watched her parents as they tried to think of a child friendly way to explain what they were doing.

Since getting the news that Jane was finally well enough to move freely around the apartment, Garrus had been looking forward to them "getting to know one another". He had not counted on being in this situation. He had hoped, that at least the Turian members of staff on the station had explained how Turians worked to his daughter. However, he understood why Jane had wanted to keep these sordid details away from their child's delicate ears. He looked over at his future wife and bondmate. The smile on her face had indicated that she had an idea.

"Okay, Davina. I know the noises we were making were scary. I'm sorry that we woke you, we could have tried to be quieter. I'm not going into too many details because that part's for when you grow up. But me and Daddy decided that maybe it was time that we gave you a brother or sister. Its been just me and you for a long time and with me and daddy having so much to catch up on we thought it would be nice to give you someone to play with"

"Really?" The small girls eyes widened. She had asked her Mom for as long as she could remember for a sibling.

Jane nodded as she pressed her forhead to her daughter's.

"Those annoying noises are how you know that Mommy and Daddy are trying to make a baby. We love you so much that we don't want you to be lonely."

The small girl squealed with delight as she hurled herself at Garrus. He chuckled as he rested his own forehead against hers.

"I always wanted a little brother or sister. How do you make a baby? Can I watch?"

"NOOOOO-no-no. Its special Mommy Daddy time" Jane was quick to stop that trail of thought. She quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. She kissed her lover softly as she whisked their far-too-curious daughter into her arms and escorted her back to her room. "It's really important that you knock before you come in here. Now come on, bed time little lady."

Garrus watched his little family as they left the room, the little girl giggling away in her mother's arms. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, he had to admit he was throughly amused by it. He had forgotten about how humans valued the naivety of their children. He found that Jane also valuing it in their daughter was quite endearing. He quickly climbed out of bed and pulled some lounge pants on, then he proceded into his daughter's bedroom.

Jane was busy ucking the little pyjack in. Garrus was thankful that at least Davina had stopped asking if she could watch them "make babies".

"When are you getting married?"

"When Aunt Miranda says I'm well enough to leave the Apartment. Daddy and me were talking about, maybe, getting married by the Statue of David Anderson on Palisade centre. You know near the little fountain, he was like a father to me and in a way I'd like him to be there."

"He's the man you named me after isn't he."

"Yes he is."

"Daddy?" Davina looked up at Garrus, Jane hadn't even noticed he was there, but she smiled when she saw him.

"Yeah Pyjack?"

"It's nice to see mommy laugh. She never did that before you came back here. Mommy's pretty when she laughs."

Shepard turned red as Garrus walked over to them, his mandible raised in a grin as he squeezed her shoulder.

"No Davy, your Mom is beautiful when she laughs."

He helped Jane to her feet. Then he knelt down and pressed his forehead to his daughter's and purred lovingly.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." he whispered.

Like magic, her eyes closed and soft gentle snores quickly followed. He stroked her hair and led Jane out of the room. Neither really in the mood to finish what they had started, not after their interruption. Climbing into bed, they held each other as they talked, quietly.

"So, we're giving her a sibling?"

"How would you have put it?" Jane laughed. "A brother or sister she can understand."

Garrus chuckled "I'm not complaining, Jane. I'm actually keen on the idea of keeping that promise."

"Seriously? I thought you wanted to wait?"

Garrus shook his head, then kissed her passionately. His tongue wrapping provocatively around hers.

"Jane, we have waited seven years. I think we have waiting long enough. As soon as you are well enough I think we should have a go and try again. Davy deserves the chance to be around kids just like her; and we deserve to build our family."

"Sounds like a plan." Jane chuckled as she snuggled into his chest.

"I do think however, we should ask Dad to take Davina to Palaven for a week or two after we get married. You know, so we can procreate without interruption."

"That's actually a good idea. She loved getting away from Palisade on the Normandy."

"She's pretty fond of my dad too. He's been asking to take her home to meet the rest of the family. It means we can enjoy our honeymoon; and Davy can have quality time with her grandfather."

He leant over and traced imaginary colony markings on her face.

"And after the last seven years, you and I deserve quality time alone with each other. I love you Jane and I don't want to miss another moment with you."

Jane smiled as she leant into his touch.

"I love you to."


End file.
